Picture To Burn
by Schmelly Inc
Summary: .::Axel steps out of line one to many times and has to face a new duty as his consequence. Will his punishment turn out to be a blessing in disguise when he's forced to watch a certain memory witch?::......AxelNamine Forever!
1. Embers

Hey guys! This is my new story. I hope you all enjoy it and remember to read and review! This is the first chapter...I'm still not sure how many chapters there will be so far I'm only positive of three. The next chapter will be up soon. I'm just going to say it...leave the flaming to Axel! Well anyways Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters, they belong to Square Enix and Disney.**

Oh and so you know the thoughts are in _italics!_

**Enjoy Everyone!**

**

* * *

**

.::Picture To Burn::.

Chapter 1: Embers...

* * *

The sound of hinges screaming in protest filled the stale and silent air of the massive fortress as the double doors blocking entry were blown wide open. A man in a black hooded cloak walked briskly into the foyer and proceeded to push back the veil of black that shielded his face from view. Beneath the hood was the face of a man who's piercing emerald eyes glinted furiously and who's flaming red hair, spiked at peculiar angles, put even the element he controlled to shame.

"Stupid Saïx, ordering me to go on some freaking wild goose chase…honestly, what a total waste of a day," he grumbled crossly to no one in particular.

The fuming fire tamer stomped up the grand staircase and bee-lined towards the Superior's quarters to report in after that waste of a mission, his anger escalating with every heavy footfall. He stopped before the intimidating and colossal door and thought about the option of knocking…you know show some respect. But he felt to pissed off to mull over possible consequence to being rude and he really didn't care one way or another. So he stormed in only to wish, amazingly hard, that he had that one time cared about being respectful. The sight that met his eyes made him cringe inside and most definitely out. Saïx was perched precariously in their leader's lap.

_Why me?_

Axel cleared his throat loudly to make sure that his presence in the room did not go unnoticed.

"It appears that along with your manners you've forgotten how to knock as well," Saïx drawled frigidly.

"Well maybe if you hadn't sent me to the middle of nowhere which, what do you know, also happens to be the god damn coldest place in this universe, I might be able to think straight considering my brain wouldn't be frozen," Axel seethed heatedly.

"You know it's a shame your mouth didn't freeze as well," Saïx countered scornfully as he untangled himself from the Organization leader's arms.

Axel could feel his blood boil to such a degree it was a miracle it didn't burn straight through his flesh and bones. His eyes flashed dangerously and he couldn't help but summon his chakrams in his fury blinded stupor.

"That's enough," Xemnas said evenly in a tone that practically screamed 'mess with me and suffer the consequences.'

Both men hesitantly dropped their defensive stances and continued to burn holes into each other with their glares.

"Now, Saïx your presence is no longer needed…for now," Xemnas commanded with a touch of amusement generously lacing his words.

Axel was quick enough to catch a small wink shared between the two nobodies and felt himself shudder. A desirable urge to gag began to overcome him but he just barely resisted. He watched Saïx saunter to the door, a smug look plastered on his butt-kissing face.

"Fag," Axel muttered in a voice just loud enough for the Luna Diviner to hear.

Saïx whirled around just in time to catch a glimpse of Axel's smirking face before the great steel door slammed right in his face. Axel swore he could hear a string of curses muffled by the thickness of the door. It was always nice to get the last laugh. The hot headed man chuckled quietly to himself before facing Xemnas to receive what he was positive was some form of punishment.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you Axel. I'm not sure that you're worth all the trouble that seems to be packaged with you," Xemnas mused as he massaged his forehead in an attempt to stifle the oncoming headache he could feel creeping up on him.

Axel crossed his arms indignantly and narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"Well maybe I wouldn't be quite so…hostile if some people; not dropping any names or anything cough Saïx, stopped sending me on such bullshit missions." he managed to say through clenched teeth.

"Well, either way I'm going to have to assign you some new 'duties' for awhile until you decide to shape up." his Superior explained with a stern stare.

"That's all well and good but can we pick up the debriefing pace please…I have a lot of sleeping to catch up on and once you're done explaining I want to get a jump start on it," Axel said slowly with a accentuated yawn, followed by a stretch, "I mean I haven't slept in days thanks to that assho…"

"Axel!"

"Okay, okay…Saïx." Axel muttered grudgingly.

A small smile sneaked it's way onto the Superior's face and Axel's grin dropped off his face like a sack of sand. Xemnas smiling had never resulted in anything remotely positive.

_Shit…_

"Axel, I'm afraid your little 'nap' will have to wait. You are needed for your duties as of now. Apparently Demyx got into some trouble out in the field…he'll be incapable of his duties for quite awhile. You start immediately," Xemnas stated authoritatively with a almost undetectable trace of glee.

_Man, why does he always pick on me…that ass Saïx must have passed along the hate._

"Yeah, yeah I'll get right on it…what are my duties though?" Axel asked dismally while he scratched the back of his head.

"You will be supervising someone very important to our plan…You will be keeping an eye on Naminé." Xemnas said as he folded his hands in conclusion.

* * *

Okay well there you have it! That's the first chapter, I hope you liked it. Please read and review...I like to know what you guys think. The next chapter will soon be done and up.

Until then guys,

Schmelly Inc. mwah!


	2. Ignite

Hey Everyone! The next chapter is up! WHOO! I hope it doesn't disappoint...I've been feeling a bit pressured and anxious to deliver a good next chapter after all the support I was getting from you guys. Well anyways I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it! Hope there aren't too many mistakes...I read over it like a bagillion times.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and/or any of the characters, they belong to Square Enix and Disney.**

Well CHEERS! And Enjoy everyone!

I'm going to say it anyways...the thoughts are in _italics._ Also the thoughts are only Axel's, just so you don't try to play match up with any of the characters.

* * *

**.::Picture To Burn::.**

**Chapter 2: Ignite...**

* * *

"You're kidding right? I mean she…she's a witch man!" Axel exclaimed loudly in protest.

"I'm well aware of her unique abilities. Nonetheless you are required to accept and carry out your new duty. Maybe this will teach you a little lesson about the consequences of stepping out of line…besides she is completely harmless," Xemnas said, a hint of annoyance starting to leak into his voice as a result of the fiery man's ceaseless objections.

"Aw, come on sir. Couldn't you get someone like Larxene to do this job? It's not like she bends over backwards doing work anyway. The only thing she seems to accomplish is sleeping with the whole Organization…" Axel said in a desperate attempt to get out of 'babysitting'.

"Drop it Axel. Or do you really insist on tempting me into giving you a whole string of less than pleasant jobs to add to your growing list?" the organization leader threatened angrily.

The fire dancer felt his small flame of defiance flicker out as his shoulders slumped in unavoidable defeat. He looked up to see a smile of triumph cross their leader's face, if only for a second, and finally mumbled a conquered,

"No, sir"

"That's what I thought…now it would be rude and unwise of you to keep our dear Naminé waiting any longer," Xemnas said as he returned his valued attention to the intimidating pile of paperwork, signaling to Axel that their conversation was, as of now, over.

Axel dejectedly ambled out of the Superior's chambers and made damn sure to slam the large door behind him. He violently shoved his hands into his pockets as he directed himself towards the corridor that held one of the few infamous white rooms. He couldn't help but let his angry thoughts grab hold of the steering wheel as his angst ridden thoughts swirled and multiplied in the confines of his skull. He continued trudging his way to Naminé's room, slowly but nevertheless getting there. However the sound of running footsteps made him abruptly stop, only to be shoved forward from the force of someone running into his back.

"What the hell…" he started to say as he turned around to see who or what had slammed relentlessly into him.

"Hey Axel, I knew it had to be you up here…heh, you're pretty much the only one who practically ever gets sent to the big guy…well besides Saïx, but that's a whole other story I don't want to read dude." the scar faced man said with a visible shudder.

"Oh, it's just you…what do you want Xigbar, I'm kind of supposed to be somewhere," Axel said impatiently, accompanied by a worried glance towards the white room just up ahead.

_I hope she doesn't go berserk because I'm not there on time or something…crap, what if she blows me up. God I need a smoke, this day just keeps getting worse._

"Yeah, I heard man, you have to take Demyx's old job…supervising that little witch. Dude, that blows." Xigbar said in his own unique form of sympathy.

"Tell me about it…" Axel grumbled, "I have to go, if Xemnas ever finds out how late I am he won't hesitate to kill me. Later"

"Heh, yea I'll see ya…make sure she doesn't bewitch you dude!" the Freeshooter yelled unhelpfully over his shoulder as he headed back towards the foyer.

"Stupid loser," Axel muttered as he closed the few feet of distance between him and the white room's door. He let out a sigh and cautiously twisted the doorknob to let himself into the witch's room. He shut his eyes in preparation for an attack and carefully took a step into the room.

_Okay…no searing pain, no tingling feelings, and I still appear to have all my limbs. I guess she isn't some crazy, psycho, bitc…I mean witch, heh_

Axel slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times to get used to the luminous white that had seemingly swallowed the whole room. Once his eyes had adjusted, he scanned the room to spot the witch, Naminé. He almost started to panic when he didn't see her right away but relaxed when he spotted the bright colored pencils that had drawn his eyes to that location. She was surrounded by pencil crayons and quietly worked in a sketchbook. She had light blond hair that ended right below her shoulder and was pushed to one side of her neck where it rested prettily. Her bangs fell softly into her eyes and he watched, entranced, as she gently pushed them out of her face without looking up or hindering the progress of the picture forming in front of her. He struggled to close the door behind him while his eyes remained fixated on the girl silently drawing at the table.

_Wow…she doesn't look anything like how Larxene described her. No warts, no yellow teeth, not a sign of scraggly black hair. Heh, she looks more like an angel than a monster. What a liar…sounds like someone's teetering on the edge of jealousy. Larxene sure knows how to swipe up the bitch award._

He shook his head lightly after realizing just how long he had been staring at Naminé.

_Good thing she didn't see me looking at her…I must've looked kind of deranged_

He warily made his way over to the off white couch against the left wall and after seeing he hadn't alerted her , unceremoniously parked himself roughly onto the surprisingly comfy sofa. But despite the softness of the cushions, Axel couldn't help but fidget uncomfortably for a few minutes. He returned his gaze to the girl at the table and titled his head to further study her.

_You know, there's something really striking about her…she's really cute. Wait! What am I saying? Come on Axel get a grip man! This no time to get a crush on a captive._

He tried really hard to focus on something else, he really did. But he couldn't sit still and found his gaze unfailingly returning to Naminé. It didn't really help that he was bored out of his mind as well. He felt a powerful urge to break the silence.

_Just say something, anything! It's not like you've never talked to a girl before, sure she's a witch but so what? Say the next thing that comes to mind…_

He cleared his throat awkwardly and felt his muscles tense when she jumped in surprise.

_I guess no one talks to her that often…that's kind of harsh when you think about it, no human contact. That's gotta suck…_

His eyes met her face and he found himself involuntarily taking in every angelic feature with a hunger that caught him off guard. Her doe-like azure eyes connected with his intense jade ones and the softness and subtle curiosity that was peeking out from behind her irises made him relax. So he finally managed to choke out the question that had popped into his head moments before.

"Umm…do you mind if I light up?" he asked in a quiet voice that surprised him.

He mentally smacked himself in the forehead.

_Axel you're an idiot! Out of a million things you could have said you chose **that**? Not the brightest crayon in the box are we Axel…and since when have you **EVER** in your life been quiet?_

He could feel colour rise to his cheeks in embarrassment and looked up to see her face glazed with a thin layer of confusion and he couldn't help but notice how cute she looked with her head tilted a little to the left, accentuating her uncertainty. So he felt obliged to elaborate himself.

"Sorry…I meant, do you mind if I smoke? I've sort of had a rough day…I don't smoke a lot or anything but I really need one right now." he said and inwardly wondered why he had felt the need to explain himself.

He watched her confusion melt away and a small smile grace her lips. He felt a weird anticipation to hear her voice.

"Oh…no I don't mind," she said timidly in a dulcet tone that gently caressed his ears.

He watched as she returned to the picture she had momentarily abandoned, secretly relishing the lingering sweetness of her voice. He then proceeded to fish in his cloak pocket for his faithful cigarettes and lighter. He stole another glance at Naminé before expertly flicking his lighter to expose the small flame that then ignited the waiting cigarette in his fingers. He stuffed both the pack and lighter back into their place in his pocket before raising the cigarette to his expectant mouth and taking a deep draw of it's toxins. He sat back into the couch as his tension flowed from his body and let out a deep sigh of contentment.

_You know maybe this won't be so bad…heh, stupid Xemnas. Some punishment._

* * *

Well that was the second chapter, y'all! I hope you liked it and it wasn't a letdown. I also hope it wasn't too short...I always worry about stupid stuff like that. Well anyways, you know the drill! Remember to review and you'll get a cookie straight out of the oven...all _moist and chocolately_, **mmm...**

**_Love Always!_**

-Schmelly Inc. _mwah_


	3. Flames

Hey everybody...I hope I didn't take too long to update. I got caught up in some things though like exams, and brush burning, and endless chores...plus a nasty sunburn. Well anyways it's done and I hope you guys like. I tried my best and yeah...that's all that counts right? Well I'll shut up so you can read it...erm but remember to read and review! Hope there aren't too many mistakes, I just feel better when I say it beforehand.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and/or any of the characters, they belong to Square Enix and Disney!**

Well I'm going to say it anyways even if you guys have got the point already...thoughts are in _italics!_

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**.::Picture To Burn::.**

**Chapter 3: Flames...**

* * *

"Hey! Get back here with my toast you little shit!" a voice bellowed from behind the swinging door that led into the organization's dump of a kitchen.

Axel had no time to react as that same door smacked him full force in the nose. His gloved hands flew to the source of the pain and pulsing which he felt throbbing steadily beneath his fingers. He just barely saw a black cloaked figure bolt past him with an incriminating piece of toast hanging out of his mouth. The battered fire dancer reached out easily and snatched the scruff of the man's cloak angrily, ready to bash the face of whoever had so kindly smashed him in the nose. His burning fury that had heated up the hallway seconds before, was knocked down a considerable amount of pegs as his lucid, viridian gaze spotted the spiky blond hair that protruded in hazardous directions. He shoved Number XIII away roughly with the remaining force of his anger and resumed his previous attention to his pounding nose.

"Whoa, Axel what happened to your nose?" the golden haired boy asked, obliviously munching on his recently pilfered toast.

"You, you're what happened loser…I mean come on Roxas, do you really have to steal Xaldin's toast **EVERY** day? It's honestly a miracle that he hasn't gutted you yet…" the hot-blooded man said in a notably amused voice, his lingering anger taking a nose dive and leaving faster than it had come.

"Well it's not like he needs it…have you seen him lately? He's a frigging beefcake dude!" the Key of Destiny said before gulping down the remaining piece of browned bread.

Axel watched as the boy's face lit up with, what he knew, was most definitely some ingenious scheme to further piss off a certain 'beefcake'. Roxas began to blurt out the inner workings of his often one-track mind but Axel stopped him before the temptation proved to be too much and he found himself sucked into another dead end conspiracy.

"Sorry man, I'll have to take a rain check on this one. Demyx couldn't handle the field…go figure…and now I'm stuck with his duties." the torrid man explained with an apologetic look.

"Aww…that sucks," Roxas said with clear disappointment, "but if Xaldin kills me cause you're not there to back me up, you had better come to my funeral…and cry," the boy said with a good-natured grin.

"You got it man" Axel said over his shoulder as he turned to leave, but stopped when he heard the boy's voice once more.

"Hey you never told me about your new duties…what are they? Something gross I bet. Aww dude, don't tell me you have to clean Larxene's bathroom! That would be like grade 'A' horror film material…would you videotape it? Heh…could be useful" the blonde said with disgusted look that was followed by an evil grin.

Axel grimaced at the painful and unwanted mental image that would surely scar him for life, before giving Roxas the actual details of his new duties.

"Hmm…that doesn't sound that bad, but what about all that stuff Larxene's been saying? You know the warts, yellow teeth, the evil eye thing, spells and junk," the boy asked curiously.

"Just a big load of bull. Nothing really out of the ordinary though…that seems to be the only thing that comes out of her mouth" the fire tamer said with a snort.

"Heh, that was nice…good thing she didn't hear it though. She'd rip a nice fat strip off of you. Well maybe she wouldn't, she seems to like you." Roxas said pensively with an amused smile.

Axel couldn't keep a scowl from forming on his lips,

"That's like torture in itself man…" he muttered, thoroughly disturbed.

Their conversation was cut short as the door to the kitchen was blown right off it's hinges with a scream of earsplitting anguish. When the wood splinters cleared they revealed the massive and visibly fuming Xaldin, in all his beefy glory.

"You!" the Whirlwind Lancer seethed with a unfaltering death glare in Roxas' direction, "I'll get my toast back , even if I have to retrieve it from your stomach…personally!"

Roxas let out a high-pitched squeak before bolting down the hallway in search of safety. The burly tempest that was Xaldin raced after him, roaring a series of bloody murder after the spiky haired thief.

_Guess I better plan that funeral in advance…_

Axel chuckled to himself at Roxas' expense as he made the routine journey to Naminé's room. He felt the morning's episode slowly drift further from the grasp of his mind only to be replaced with others. It had been a couple of days since his first day as the witch's bodyguard but he couldn't seem to shake a inevitable sense of disappointment. He was getting desperate for any form of contact, physical or not; a touch, a smile, even a glance. So far the only thing that went on behind her white walls was drawing on her part and staring, smoking and sleeping on his. He tried to act as if it didn't bother him and he succeeded; but he couldn't lie to himself, deep down it really troubled him.

_She could at least make an effort…does she expect me to do all the work? That's some wishful thinking on her part…_

He didn't like how much of his thoughts had taken on such a bitter face, but he was standing on the wrong side of a locked door. There wasn't much he could do…

He had never hesitated at opening her door after that first day when his worries were banished, but today he did. He knew nothing horrible lay in wait on the other side but there was something there he didn't want to face.

_What the hell is wrong with me!_

He opened and closed the white door with a little more force than he had intended; leaving a black blemish around the doorknob that was the only remnant of his burst of anger. He only ignored it and headed to the familiar couch against the wall, he had sort of developed a bond with it. He didn't glance at her even once on his way to the couch's dependable arms, his hope had involuntarily began to dwindle and he just didn't care enough to prevent it. He had given up on everything that had, at one time, offered him unconditional solace. Slumped against the cushions, he felt his eyes begin to droop lazily and he didn't dismiss the invitation of a quick and satisfying nap.

_Not like I'll miss some mid-life crisis or life changing miracle in this place…I was being generous calling it a solace earlier…_

He was awakened by the sounds of someone struggling. Groggily, he wiped the remains of slumber from his eyes before trying to locate the source of the sounds. He spotted Naminé standing in front of her picture plastered wall; reaching with a laughable amount of effort, to pin her recently finished drawing in the only open space. Which just happened to be out of her range. He watched her silently, battling a unseen war in the confines of his mind on whether or not he should go to her aid. He couldn't decide if something had clouded or cleared his vision when he chose to lend a hand. Running a hand through his mass of fiery hair, he pushed himself with notable reluctance from the gentle caress of the couch cushions. Walking with a confident jump in his step, he made his way to the straining girl but silently swore as he almost tripped over a small, seemingly hidden chair.

_Real smooth Axel…_

He closed the remaining distance, albeit less confidently, and proceeded to gingerly pry the colorful picture and small pins from her delicate hands.

"Here let me help…" he offered as he slowly reached for the open space and pinned the picture with visible ease.

He took a step back and stood beside her, admiring the drawing and his flawless placement of the colour glazed picture. It was really amazing how she could transform, almost effortlessly, an ordinary, empty scrap of paper into something special, something ironically…real. He felt at ease looking at the serene and tranquil landscape depicted on the small piece of paper. The sun shined brightly at it's highest peak, waves sparkled gently as they swallowed the edges of golden sands, palm trees bent slightly from a breeze he swore he could almost feel…that's how real.

_Hmmm…I wonder if she's ever actually been there, I mean that's a lot of detail were talking about. It's not really likely though, were not exactly the type of organization that gives away specialty vacations to prisoners. Hell, I have yet to have a freaking day off…_

A gentle voice jolted him from his preoccupied attention and he looked down at the source, locking vivid green eyes with innocent blue ones that gazed shyly up at him.

"Thank you, Number VIII"

The formal title she had addressed him with almost didn't register in his mind but he shook it off and answered the sound of her words that had ignited, to some extent, the hope that had been inevitably dying.

"No problem, and the name's Axel. I don't want to hear any of that Number VIII crap…got it memorized?" he said with his usual grin.

That same grin fell from his face when he saw the slightly confused look she was currently giving him. His cheeks flushed with an uncharacteristic embarrassment, he scratched his head awkwardly and berated himself inwardly,

_You know I really have to stop saying such stupid things in front of her…_

He lowered his gaze quickly and mumbled a clarifying,

"Just don't forget it"

He was fast enough to catch the amused smile that made a rare but priceless appearance on her lips. A thoughtful and slightly hesitant look replaced her previous smile as she voiced a question that took him completely off guard.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but…why are you being nice to me?"

He could feel uncertainty bubbling austerely in the pit of his stomach.

_Why **AM** I being nice to her…Why don't I just ignore her like everyone else does?_

"Well I dunno don't you think you deserve to at least be respected, tolerated?" he countered, still unsure of why he didn't want to be like everyone else when it came to the way they treated her.

He watched as something that he couldn't place passed behind her eyes.

"That's a funny thing to say, don't you think? I mean, prisoners aren't exactly entitled to respect and nobodies…even less," she paused and stared at her sandals before continuing, "I guess I'd like to think that I deserve more but, it would just be stupid of me to expect anything to come of it…I've just learned to accept it I suppose," she trailed off slowly with a small shrug of indifference.

Axel had tended to always look the other way when the organization showed the side he had come to despise, even if, on occasion, he had shifted to that very side. Seeing the ignorance and hate first hand; when it struck him right between the eyes, really rubbed him the wrong way. He knew it was hypocritical but it was something that had become to hard too swallow. It was so…stupid. She was exactly like them…no she was better, she wasn't a total power whore. She was just as lost, just as incomplete and they have to take their selfish problems out on her. Drop all their shit on her shoulders and expect her not to cripple under the weight.

_This poor excuse for an organization must seem like a real piece of work…I don't give a fuck if it's blasphemous; those assholes don't deserve to ever find their hearts, Demyx and Roxas maybe…they aren't complete dickheads._

The hot-headed fire tamer could feel the flicker of rage lick dangerously at the wick of his infamous temper, but he smothered it out quickly. He still had some things to settle and his temper was not welcome…at the moment.

"You know despite what they do, I'd like to think I'm not just some sheep that's going to follow the herd right off a cliff…they can treat you the way they want to but I'm going to act as if I have a heart. Just because we don't have them it's no excuse to treat people the way they do…you know what I mean?" he said reasonably. "Besides, you're a prisoner…I don't think it's necessary to treat you like shit, you're already at our mercy and it's honestly pointless to put an effort into making your life even more of a hellhole. It would just be a waste of my time" he said remotely.

A glimmer of realization sparked deep in her azure eyes that he certainly didn't miss. She took a tentative step forward which made him take one back, unsure of what to make of such a close proximity between them. She leaned towards him with her hands clasped behind her back, and offered him a smile.

"So, you're saying that you **WANT** to be nice to me?" she asked curiously.

He felt flustered and caught off guard, which he had to admit she was really good at doing, but managed to stammer,

"W-well I don't know if I'd put it like that…"

"You might as well have…but do you promise?" she asked, suddenly serious.

"Promise what?" he asked: it was his turn to be confused.

"That you won't treat me like everyone else…you'll treat me like a person" she explained hopefully.

"I don't make promises with prisoners," he said harshly.

Unfazed by his rejection, she twisted her suggestion into a more agreeable commitment.

"What about with a friend?" she asked , undaunted by the hard look she was receiving.

His eyes widened in shock when he fully understood what was being offered; did she really want to be his friend…it seemed that way, he just hoped it wasn't all a ploy. That it could actually grow to mean something special. He mulled it over with a visible amount of concentration, as his brows knitted together.

_To be honest I'm not too opposed to this idea…something could always get shoved into the mix, shake things up, what the heck…I'm in._

A sly smile bloomed on his lips as he accepted her proposal,

"Friends eh? That's different…guess we have ourselves a promise."

"Pinky swear?" she ventured with more than a little doubt swirling through her head.

She wasn't disappointed. He let out a loud laugh before saying,

"Nah, it's not really my style…anyways don't let the losers get you down, you have me if it's any consolation."

With that said, he left the white room with a swirl of his black cloak. He felt the hope that had been unavoidably dying, steadily grow and his bitterness melt away with the warmth that she had provided.

Naminé watched the receding form of her new companion as he exited her room, she returned slowly to her waiting sketchbook with a sad smile formed by a bittersweet thought that lingered in her mind. She felt a rising hope but with it a cryptic regret; it would hurt so much if she ended up broken and blistered by the flames of betrayal, she just hoped it wouldn't turn out that way.

"Don't let me down…"

* * *

Well...what do you think y'all? I hope I did okay...I can't help but care what you guys think. Roxas and Xaldin made their appearances...I'm planning on at least getting them all in my fic...well I hope I can, Lexaeus may be difficult. But I'll try! Anyways I guess there isn't much else to say but Read and Review! I'll give you a taste of what's to come cause I might take a bit longer due to some exams this week...they are really killer, anyways there will be **jealousy, misery, betrayal,** and maybe a little **_passion_** for kick. God I hope it doesn't sound like a soap opera...well it won't be anywhere as cheesy...heehee 

Well until next time!

Love Always :3

Schmelly Inc. mwahz!


	4. Blaze

Hey y'all! Chapter four is done! I know I said in the last update that there would be misery and betrayal with the passion and jealousy but unfortunately their will only be passion and jealousy...I hope it will suffice. Also this is my first time writing a passionate scene...it's not a sex scene, I'll be honest I don't have the guts. Well I hope I did okay...the jealousy will probably be a bit lack luster just cause I don't think I portray that emotion very well. Well I hope you enjoy it anyways! Enjoy, and remember to read and review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and/or any of the characters, they belong to Square Enix and Disney.**

I hope the dual thought in the this chapter doesn't get confusing but Axel's thoughts are in _italics _and Larxene's are in **_bold italics_**...

ENJOY!

* * *

**.::Picture To Burn::.**

**Chapter 4: Blaze...**

* * *

Axel paused in the doorway of the organization's sitting room; he scanned the room with a quick once-over and easily spotted the usual inhabitants, minus a few others though. Zexion being emo; huddled alone in the corner poring over a thick tome, Marluxia squished into a, built for one, armchair with Larxene sitting on his lap, proceeding to suck his face off, and lastly, Luxord and Roxas locked in a game of cards that spiky haired boy was unknowingly about to lose. The kid wasn't exactly a rocket scientist…I mean, taking on the Gambler of Fate in a, most likely, fixed game of chance. Not exactly a fair fight we're talking about here. The blue eyed boy felt the emanating heat that always radiated off a certain fiery male and turned his gaze in the direction of the doorway. 

"Yo Axel! Get your butt in here, you're missing history in the making here. You've gotta see this, I'm totally creaming Luxord…pffft Gambler of Fate my ass. I'd say you're out of a job buddy…now that I think of it Larxene needs someone to clean out her bathroom. Hey, it may not be pleasant but someone's gotta do it!" the dual keyblader yelled loudly from his seat, accompanied by a triumphant grin.

The Savage Nymph broke the furious assault on Marluxia's lips to shoot Roxas a ghastly glare that would have sent your average Joe running with their head between their legs, kissing their soon to be castrated butt goodbye. She returned to the Graceful Assassin's awaiting mouth after seething a frightfully saccharine smothered threat.

"Next time you open that gaping whole that you call your mouth, I'll cut your tongue right out…is that clear sweetheart?"

Empty or not; the threat succeeded it accomplishing it's goal of smacking the grin, situated on the boy's face, right off with an intimidating amount of force. Axel took in the scene with a quiet snicker of amusement before making his way to the table currently hosting the pathetic card game…well pathetic on Roxas' part. The fire dancer could clearly see that the boy was, in fact, not 'creaming' Luxord, but losing miserably.

_Typical Roxas…I can only imagine that he accepted the challenge whether or not he knew the rules. And he wonders why he sucks at everything._

Axel watched the inevitable outcome of the game unfold as Luxord smugly flipped the remaining card, with expert flair, that ended the game with Luxord in high favor. The superior gambler leaned back with crossed arms in unspoken victory that completely escaped Roxas…that is until Luxord voiced a simple but explanatory,

"I win."

The hot-blooded man watched as the boy's eyes widened in disbelief and his mouth opened and closed speechlessly. Axel had grown to know these signs quite well; they were the opening act of one of Roxas' numerous five minute rants. Cussing out whatever's close at hand…everyone had gotten accustomed to the outbursts and in most cases, patiently waited them out. Except when Xaldin was in the vicinity…in those circumstances, the Whirlwind Lancer had taken it upon himself to 'deal' with the kid. Fortunately for Roxas, today he was not in the area.

"W-what! No way! That's freaking impossible, I had you eating out of the palm of my hand…you… (exaggerated gasp)…you CHEATED! I can't believe you assho…"

At that point Axel had decided to tune out the remainder of the rant; sure it had been amusing the first few times but now it was just annoying and the fire tamer was about this close to strangling the loser. He slumped heavily into one of the unoccupied chairs that surrounded the 'on-going' card game. Glancing at Luxord, who was at the moment, shuffling a deck of cards in true Las Vegas fashion. Axel spotted the unmistakable glint of a challenge in the platinum haired gambler's aqua eyes.

"Hows about a quick game mate?" the gambler said loudly over the seemingly endless complaints that spilled from the blue eyed boy's mouth.

"Hmm…not that losing all my munny isn't tempting but I think I'll pass on this one," the fire dancer said with a smirk, "Anyways, I just came here to talk to Roxas, so losing to you wasn't exactly on my agenda…if he would just shut up!"

_Man, where's Xaldin when you need him…whoa, never thought I ever say that..._

After the last remaining minutes drained by, Roxas finally eased out of his livid paroxysm and got up from his chair, nose in the air.

"That'll be the last time I **EVER** play cards with you…and you can bet on that," the keyblader said with the remaining bitchiness that was still within his grasp.

The spiky haired boy strutted over to a neglected couch and parked himself roughly onto the cushions. The Gambler of Fate laughed quietly before voicing his doubt about Roxas' earlier declaration,

"That's what he said the last time he lost, he'll be back in less than a week…and I will bet on that,"

Axel couldn't resist laughing with Luxord at Roxas' expense before tossing one hundred munny to the gambler.

"I'll have a piece of that bet…just find someone who's stupid enough to bet against that. Hmm…I'd put my money on Xaldin.

The Gambler of Fate caught the munny with ease and sent a nod of reassurance in the fiery man's direction. Axel headed over to the grumpy looking boy situated, with arms crossed, on the comfy sofa. He took a seat besides Roxas and gave him a good natured slap on the shoulder.

"Come on dude, don't let it ruin your whole day. You had it coming…taking on Luxord at his own game, just get over it, it's not exactly a big shocker that you lost. Besides I need some advice on something…"

Roxas' mood changed instantly, as a look of interest replaced the previous pissed off one. Piqued by curiosity, Roxas urged the man on with an inquisitive gleam in his blue eyes.

"Well…spit it out man! Don't leave me hanging like that, this is probably the first time you've ever asked me for advice on…anything." the boy implored eagerly.

Axel bit his lip nervously; he wasn't so sure that asking Roxas for advice was the best idea.

Especially on this subject. But he admitted to himself that he didn't exactly have much of a selection out of the individuals in this organization. Roxas was the one of the only and few people he could trust with just about anything. The metallic taste of blood hit his tongue as he had exerted a considerable amount of force into biting his lip.

_Come on Axel, it's just Roxas…it's not like you have to mention her name. Just get an explanation for all these weird…feelings? No that's not right…umm ideas? Yeah I'll go with that._

Axel looked into the eyes of, probably, his only friend in the whole godforsaken organization and saw the trust deep inside the layers of blue. A tension that had been lying beneath his muscles, dissipated without notice and so he began to unburden his shoulders.

"Okay…I'm still not completely sure why I'm even asking you this; I mean I can't imagine that you have any knowledge about women. But, you're all that I have as a resource," the fiery man started with notable hesitation and doubt.

"Hey! I know about women…" the spiky haired boy exclaimed in protest.

"Oh yeah? Well let's hear about this 'experience' that you have in the female department…" Axel challenged with a doubtful smirk and slight eyebrow raise.

"O-oh, umm well you see…erm, her name was…J-jessie, yeah Jessie!" Roxas offered unconvincingly with shifty eyes that further degraded his credibility.

"Jessie eh? You know Roxas if you're going to lie at least make it convincing…put some pride in it dude!" he paused, entertaining the idea of giving the newbie some tips. He decided against it bearing in mind that it really wasn't the time.

"Well regardless, I still need some advice. Okay so here's the thing, there's this girl I know and I mean just looking at her gives me shivers," the fire tamer paused to smack his grinning friend on the back of the head, "Not those kind of shivers asshole…as I was saying before you decided to interrupt…she just puts me on edge. So many thing run thorough my brain you know and I just don't know what to do with them all," Axel ran a hand through his hair distractedly before continuing, "It doesn't exactly help that I'd be totally dead if anyone found out…you see she's, in a way, out of bounds but it's not like I'm not allowed to see her…it's my job to be with her…"

_Oh crap…_

Axel could only watch helplessly as the train of realization crashed right into his friend; eyes sent wide with disbelief.

What Axel didn't see however, was Larxene push herself roughly off of a confused Marluxia. The women's eyes narrowed suspiciously in the direction of the conversing friends and she covertly crept her way behind a chair to get in on the discussion.

"You are so fucked! I mean Naminé dude, how did that idea ever pop into your head and register as even remotely clever? Honestly, did you lose all of your common sense…how could the pros possibly outweigh the cons. I mean come on Axel!" Roxas hissed as quietly as he could manage.

"I know, I know…" Axel moaned in recognition of his situation, "But can you really blame me? I mean if you saw her you'd understand…" he stopped his daydreaming before he got in too deep and saw the worried stare of his friend, "Don't worry man I haven't doe anything…but am I guilty if I want to? Axel said innocently, inwardly wondering if his friend's consent would be permission enough.

Unknown to the two friends, the Savage Nymph was gouging the back of an acquitted armchair with one of her recently sharpened knives. Luckily nobody occupied the besieged chair.

**_If that little wench thinks she can just waltz in and step all over my territory, she's got another thing coming and I do house calls._**

The angry and possibly psychotic woman focused her ears as the voices of the two men signaled their renewed conversation.

"Axel…why do you have to do this to me? I mean I obviously won't say anything to anyone if you decide to 'further' your friendship with her but it's your ass on the line man…just promise me you'll actually consider the consequences this time." the boy said seriously, mouth set in a thin line.

The fire dancer closed his eyes in concentration in an attempt to weigh up some of the repercussions. He didn't quite mull over the right things however as images of Naminé drifted through his mind relentlessly. He snapped his eyes open and accepted that the concentrate approach wasn't an efficient option. It didn't bother him too much though…

_There's just something about her…it's kind of intense that she can have such a strong hold over me. Heh, now domination is something I don't have a problem with. Wait, what was I supposed to be considering again…oh well couldn't be that important..._

Roxas could tell that Axel had made up his mind as a genuine grin lit up the fire tamer's features. The dual keyblader let out a worried sigh but there was no way in hell that he was going to try and change the inferno's mind…it was made up and that's how it would stay.

"Okay, Okay. Go do what you have to do, use that hellfire magnetism we all know you for. Just be careful…messing with the organization is bound to lead to trouble."

Axel shot his friend an appreciative smile and gave him props with their secret handshake, used only in special moments of brotherhood.

"The organization hasn't had to deal with me…well that's not entirely true but whatever; I'm more than they can handle anyway. And Roxas, thanks man. Despite your non-existent knowledge on women, I really can trust you and that means a lot." the Flurry of Dancing Flames said with a lingering grin.

"Yeah, well what's knowledge compared to loyalty anyways," Roxas admitted with a grin to match his friend's.

The hot-blooded man got up from his seat on the couch and gave the boy a quick nod before exiting the room with a renewed drive of purpose.

Larxene watched the scene play out before her angrily glistening eyes. She wasted no time and ripped her knife harshly from its embedded home in the back of the armchair. She inspected it with a tenderness she that only pertained to her knives; satisfied with its condition she headed towards the door with a speed entirely fury driven. Pushing Marluxia away roughly as he attempted to retrieve a quick kiss before she departed. She followed the lingering heat that revealed the path that the blazing inferno had just taken. She spotted the tip of his black cloak and a glimpse of his flaming red hair as the man disappeared into the witch's little white door. The Savage Nymph slunk noiselessly into the shadows close to the door and she waited patiently for her chance to have a one-on-one talk with the little witch.

**_Looks like I'll have to shake things up…that little whore won't get away with messing with one of my boys. They may want each other now but I'll be sure to change that…_**

Her eyes glinted darkly with anger, an envious sparkle that was the only visible light in the depth of those shadows.

She felt him before she even saw him enter her room. That radiating heat that emitted off his skin alerted her of his presence. She wouldn't tell anyone but she had grown to crave the warmth that it offered her often cold body. The heat had scared her at first…it had been more intense before but she had felt the change, it had been slow but it had definitely become…dare she say tender. It was funny, she had never felt safer when she was in his presence yet she was the prisoner of a cruel organization that he was a part of. It definitely struck her as odd but there was a safety she wouldn't deny in the form of the fiery man that had grown to be her friend. However, she felt something else…something that hid shyly behind every glance, smile…touch. Was it just coincidental? Her imagination? She wasn't sure what to make of it or what to think at all for that matter. She wanted things to work themselves out…but what if they didn't work out the right way because she didn't help it along. If something was truly there, she just hoped it would show itself…she lacked the strength to do it herself. She only hoped he had seen the same things, had so many strange and new things rushing through his head. This couldn't possibly be a lone struggle…it just couldn't.

She looked up from her drawing and laid her pretty azure eyes on his familiar face; she gave him a smile which rewarded her with an even more familiar smirk. She was at a loss of what to do next, so she just nervously returned her gaze to her awaiting picture. She knew it was pointless, she'd never be able to focus, she fingered the pencil crayon in between her slender fingers and tried to look contemplative as she stared blankly at the paper in front of her. A dull ache began to sound off in her tensed muscles and she suppressed a moan of discomfort, which steadily increased in her tight muscles. He hadn't sat down on his couch, he just kept pacing around the room, looking at pictures with a feigned interest, walking behind her…she felt the warmth intensify and the drawstring from his hood brush her bare shoulder as he leaned in. She barely resisted the lure of his gloved hand, painfully struggling the desire to lean into his touch as he brushed her cheek. He pushed aside the strands of hair that covered her ear; his breath tickled her skin as he softly murmured into her ear,

"What are you drawing Nami?"

It sent her off edge almost immediately. She didn't know if he was toying with her or honestly asking…but the closeness confused her even more. So she stiffened instead and narrowed her eyes in suspicion, she was unsure of what to do and so she decided to treat it as she would have with anyone else. The fact that it was Axel made it different but she didn't acknowledge that at the moment. She got up roughly from her chair, picture in hand and attempted to put some distance between them, for good measure. A part of her screamed to stay and another for her to go, it didn't matter much though because his hand caught her arm and appeased one part of her. She halted the moment his hand made contact with her arm, frozen by a simple touch. The warmth that flowed through his veins began to seep into her body intoxicatingly. The tension that had held her muscles released easily and her eyelids fluttered with all the pressure that escaped her body. He gingerly moved her body with a small tug that coaxed her to face his own. Time eluded them, taken down a few notches moving incredibly slow.

He could see every little movement she made; the slight parting of her lips, her pure angelic gaze moving entrancingly upwards, beautiful eyelashes turned up tenderly. She searched his intense yet, soft viridian eyes. Maybe she found something that compelled her to give in…give in to the part of herself that had wanted this to happen. She carefully moved closer to his warm body, the heat emanating through his cloak…pulling her in irresistibly. She reached her hand up timidly; pausing long enough for him to stop her, which he didn't do. He leaned into her delicate touch as she gently traced his cheek with her slender fingers, allowing her to follow along the edges of one of the tattoos under his eye before she trailed tenderly along his strong jaw line; slipping just under the defined line to his apparent weak spot as he emitted a low moan. Her hand moved finally to his chest where it tentatively rested. His hand that still lay wrapped around her bare arm slid down its length slowly, taking in indulgently every soft and subtle contour. He let his fingers linger reluctantly, intertwined mutually with her own, the picture that had previously occupied it, long forgotten on the floor.

_And I thought I'd get slapped…heh, she's the one figuring out my soft spot. Kind of thought it'd be the other way around but I've still got time for that…_

His eyes wandered hungrily to her lips, he could almost imagine the way they would feel on his…soft and inviting. Axel was never much of a dreamer, so he would have died before leaving it at that, he wouldn't leave the taste of her lips to his mere imagination. He unintentionally licked his lips, drunk with a lust to finally kiss her after having to suffer without her for too long. She caught the gesture and possibly the intention behind it, a shy smile tugged at the corners of her mouth and a rosy pink tint prettily embellished her cheeks. The effect of her smile was contagious as a not-so-shy smirk played with his features. They became lost in that moment of mutual desire, time slowed to a lethargic pace as their bodies ceased to have any space in between. Their lips met in fervent passion, igniting a fire inside them both that had been dying slowly, once just ashes but now a roaring inferno. Her arms encircled his neck; gently kneading the nape of his neck, his hands traveled slowly along her spine, resting with one in between her shoulder blades, and the other running ardently through her lustrous tresses. He kept the intensifying heat that swirled through his veins in check for her sake; keeping it below searing but above sweltering, feeding the fire that fuelled their passion. Their lips parted when their lungs screamed in protest from the lack of oxygen and they waited for their heavy breathing to subjugate to a normal rhythm. He lowered his mouth to her neck and grazed her collar bone with his lips, smothering her sultry skin with feverish kisses. She uttered a small whimper which he had hoped he would be rewarded with; he left a lingering kiss on her jaw before raising his head where they then leaned their foreheads together in a sign of dependence and trust. He breathed in her sweet, intoxicating scent that drifted sensually from the silky strands that framed her beautiful face.

It almost hurt for him to pull away from the warmth their bodies created with their intimacy. He slowly untangled her arms from around his torso; he saw the small pout on her lips and couldn't leave it unappeased. He maintained the distance, knowing all to well that renewing their contact would only lead to him getting lost in their rejoicing fervency. Gently, he kissed her forehead before surrendering an enduring kiss on the corner of her mouth.

_God, if my shift wasn't over…that must've been the freaking shortest shift ever. Honestly, what a load of shit._

He deeply drank in her smell, hoping it would linger with him and subtly remind him of her even though she wouldn't be near. Reluctantly, he pulled away and voiced his reason for having to leave even though she probably knew why.

"I have to go…people would hunt me down if I stayed any longer and not that I don't want to stay…" he said with a small squeeze on her hand, "but getting my ass whipped isn't exactly appealing." he finished with a grin.

"That's fair enough," she agreed with a smile before adding, "Your shift just seemed rather short today though…"

"You know what they say, 'time flies when you're having fun' eh?" he said with a wink and trademark smirk that made her cheeks rouge prettily.

He headed for the door feeling satisfied, grin lingering on his face. But hearing her voice made him falter just as he reached for the doorknob.

"Just one more thing…would you say that this was your twist on a pinky swear?" she asked with a coy smile.

A thoughtful expression crossed his features and he had to admit that it definitely made sense now that he thought about it. It was like a promise that he cared…an extra layer of reassurance for them both to rely on and trust. A way to show that he always wanted to be with her and be there for her no matter what. A real smile that he only brought out for people who deserved it graced his lips.

"I'd definitely say that…it's also more my style. Actual pinky swears are pretty lame, this just seems more…special," he said with a sincerity she could hear deep within his words.

With that said, Axel left her room smile on his face and hope swelled to a size that pushed against his ribcage. Unfortunately, the fiery male didn't sense the fuming mass of jealousy that made up the woman concealed in the hall shadows. Larxene took in the smile on the male's face, it was a foreign smile. One that wasn't built on sadistic pleasure but happiness; of course it was imagined on his part…they were Nobodies, but the fact that it was there, spoke louder than words.

**_Looks like that's my cue…nobody walks away scotch-free after crossing me. Looks like I have a relationship to end. I'll be the end of that little witch, nobody steals my guy..._**

The black hooded woman peeked cautiously in each direction before moving towards Naminé's door and slipping silently inside.

* * *

Well that's chapter four...I hope you enjoyed it! The misery and betrayal will come in chapter five a la Larxene. Well leave your comments, read and review. I really appreciate getting feedback no matter how little. Lol, I'd really like to know what you guys thought of my first _**passionate**_ scene...I hope it wasn't so-so... and it wasn't random...lol that would suck. 

Until next time,

Love Always,

- Schmelly Inc.


	5. Ashes

Hey everybody! Chapter Five is up! I'm not sure if there will be quite as many funnies in this chapter...considering that this chapter is the pivotal moment I think...full of misery and a serious turning point. Okay well, I really hope you enjoy it either way :) Remember to read and review y'all!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and/or any of the characters, they belong to Square Enix and Disney.**

Well, okay as you know Axel's thoughts are in _italics _and Larxene's are in **_bold italics._**

Okay everyone...**ENJOY:3**

* * *

**.::Picture To Burn::.**

**Chapter 5: Ashes...**

* * *

Naminé heard the unmistakable sound of her door opening; she turned expectantly to her doorway. There was a small; yet, growing part of her that hoped it was the fiery man but it disappeared when her doe-like azure eyes lay on the black cloaked woman. The woman had a hard glare set in her eyes, one that felt like it could have sliced right through the witch's soul. Larxene wiped the cold stare from her eyes and flawlessly replaced it with a tender gaze, and a warm smile to boot. It felt disgusting to the Savage Nymph,

**_All this pleasantness better pay off…this is putting a serious cramp in my style, not to mention it's totally repulsive._**

"You must be Naminé, it's a pleasure to finally meet you…I just wish our meeting could have been under better…circumstances." Larxene said in voice dripping with sugary syrup.

**_Yeah, like my fist meeting your pretty little face…_**

The Savage Nymph felt a sadistic smile pull temptingly at the corners of her mouth at the thought of smacking the little witch. However, she managed to resist the urge and kept a placid face. Naminé offered the woman a nervous smile, still not sure what to make of the intruder, her small voice ventured to speak,

"It's nice to meet you too…umm,"

"It's Larxene dear,"

"Larxene…but what do you mean by 'better circumstances'? What's wrong?"

The older woman sent the girl a fabricated look of sympathy before continuing to let the lies crawl through her teeth.

"Well you see, it has come to the Organization's attention that Number Eight or as you know him, Axel, has been playing with your affections. I'm afraid to be the bringer of bad news but the truth hurts…it is not acceptable. If anything would happen to you, we would be at a great disadvantage and we just can't let that happen…you are very important Naminé."

The young witch took a step back from the woman with visible mistrust and a wariness that was played up by her defensive position.

"What are you talking about…" Naminé said suspiciously.

Larxene could have grinned, it might not have been obvious but their was a troubled look brewing deep inside the girl's darkened blue gaze. The Savage Nymph took a few steps to the side, taking in a few pictures with little interest. The older woman sent the girl an empathetic look and walked over to the witch to lay a hand of support on her shoulder.

"I know you don't want to accept it…but you must. Maybe it would help to know that you aren't the only one who has fallen to his charm. I know quite well what he will do…he'll leave you broken and throw away everything that you gave, every little thing. He may mean a lot to you but trust me Naminé…you are nothing to him."

The little witch moved away angrily from Larxene and sent the woman a glare with all the rage she could muster. However, the doubt that swirled silently in the girl's blue gaze only fuelled the revenge that violently churned inside the woman. The young witch defied the accusations with the little trust she still had in Axel: the tiny piece that hadn't been eroded by the older woman's spiteful words. He wouldn't do something like that…would he?

"You're wrong, I know he cares…I just know it. He promised me!" she said defiantly, fists clenched by her sides.

**_You can fight it all you want…but I have you wrapped around my finger and you'll realize it. Man, she's more gullible than I ever could have hoped._**

"Oh, but you don't. You don't know him at all. How long have you known him? A couple weeks give or take? That's a pretty delusional fantasy you've thought up there sweetie…people lie, he's no exception. You don't know him at all honey. But, I suppose it's only to be expected…you're stuck behind these prison walls…the only way you would ever see the true side was if you…broke the rules and you're too good."

Larxene could see with satisfaction the impact of her words…a big crater was forming where her trust had once been…it was purely beautiful to the older woman. The battle raged on behind the girl's azure eyes.

"It's up to you…this charade can end. He's hurting you; he's throwing away all your hope. But can you blame him…it's not his price to pay. It's yours."

Naminé's insides were in pieces, torn apart by every little word, every stab that left her trust in doubt. She had trusted him completely but she could feel that slipping away, crumbling around her in a cloud of debris. But, she held onto a small slice of that former shining trust; she wouldn't let it go just yet. Words couldn't easily sway the strongest part of her. She wouldn't let them. To Larxene's dismay, she sensed that remaining fragment of light that refused to die, too bright to smother with darkness.

**_She's stronger than I expected, I'll give her that…but I will snuff out that pathetic lump of uselessness. Looks like some creative thinking is in order…_**

The Savage Nymph turned to leave but stopped suddenly as an ingenious idea hit her, a filthy lie that would seal the deal with a beautiful ribbon. The older woman forced a poignant frown onto her lips and turned a compassionate gaze in the little witch's direction.

"You know…I wasn't going to tell you this, but you have a right to know. Maybe you'll reconsider your ill placed trust. I would have stopped him if I had known but now that I do, I won't let him hurt us both. Earlier today he…kissed me. He told me what we had was 'special' and I believed him. Don't make the same mistake Naminé."

The woman felt a rising pride as she managed to catch Naminé's eyes widen at the mention of 'special' in her little fictitious lie.

**_Looks like I hit a snagged a tender spot…things are really going my way aren't they…_**

With that lingering success still fresh in her mind, Larxene left the room after murmuring a deceiving but completely empty,

"I'm sorry Naminé"

The Savage Nymph couldn't contain the sneer from finally erupting onto her features as she closed the witch's door behind her. She dusted of her gloves with glee supplied by her easy victory. Larxene had a good feeling about the whole situation. The ball was in her court and now it was time to get herself up on the scoreboard…it would be over very soon. Now all she had to do was find Axel…Naminé would undoubtedly go looking for him and Larxene would be there to offer a warm welcome. It was time to set things in motion…it was almost sickeningly simple.

**_Now to find him before she does…_**

* * *

Naminé was pacing restlessly in her room; paper and pencils neglected with disinterest as other problems plagued her already infected mind.

Ugly welts of confusion had formed where the Savage Nymph's word had lashed mercilessly. The painful stinging was all she felt in the confines of her head. The possibility that the woman had simply been feeding her lie after lie was obviously not disregarded but…what if she hadn't been. This time Naminé couldn't just leave it alone; hope that it would fade away with the hours that passed her by, this had left a fatal wound that ebbed away her trust. The truth was the only thing that could hope to fix it. Maybe it would help, maybe it would just rip it further, leave a gaping cut that would only provide limitless pain. However, an answer was an answer and she just needed one, it would be enough...she hoped.

The young witch ceased her pacing and whispered quietly to herself, giving her a boost of strength, the confidence to leave the four walls that were the only thing she truly knew now.

"I have to know…"

With that, she headed confidently to her small door, the only remaining barrier in her path. Grabbing hold of the doorknob, she twisted slowly letting some of her conviction escape out the open door. She almost gave in and turned back to the comfort of her room but giving in was like surrendering to his will…if he was playing her then it would only satisfy him and she wouldn't let that happen. She didn't want him to have any more power over her, so she opened the door all the way and gingerly took a few small steps into the hall. She looked around nervously before closing the door gently behind her with a quiet click. The massive empty halls were unbelievably daunting but she continued with a little guesswork and an unbreakable will.

* * *

Larxene spotted his flaming red hair that contrasted vividly against the white walls of the surrounding hall. She saw he was indulging in a quick smoke with a look of bliss on his face, breathing in deeply from the rich cloud of smoke that formed from a sigh he had released. She watched him carefully before heading towards him, after witnessing him drop the butt to the floor and grind it roughly with the tip of his boot, leaving only an undistinguishable pile of residue.

"I've been looking everywhere for you" she said, touching his arm flirtatiously.

His gaze sharpened abruptly as his viridian eyes fell on her lingering gloved had that still rested on his arm, to his great displeasure.

"Any particular reason why?" he asked with a notable edge of irritation that she either chose to ignore or didn't notice.

"Do I need a reason to want to be with you?" she asked with a sweetness that she unfortunately used mercilessly with her 'boys'.

He could have gagged from the chokingly sugary sound of her voice; it was indescribably unpleasant, especially coming from her. Not to mention scary.

"Yeah, you do actually…" he said grudgingly, itching to leave her suffocating presence.

"Oh you're so silly sometimes!" she giggled in an uncomfortably high-pitched tone that grated dangerously on his nerves and he could've sworn his eye twitched.

_What the hell am I still doing here?_

He attempted a quick side step to her escape her body, which was too close for his particular comfort but her hand caught his sleeve swiftly in her vice-like grip.

"Wait, I really need to talk to you," she said earnestly.

He stopped trying to shake off her grip and shot her a look that demanded she get on with her 'pressing matter'. Larxene's mind was scrambling for something to say to pass the time but just then, she caught a glimpse of Naminé's little white dress out of the corner of her eye. The Savage Nymph could practically hear the little shouts of glee from deep within her chest.

**_She walked right into my trap…Hmph, I always knew she was stupid._**

Larxene took advantage of the delightfully opportune moment and shoved her mouth aggressively onto Axel's. The fact that she caught him completely off guard added another trump card to her rapidly growing deck. Before he had time to collect his wits and shove the woman away, the fiery man felt her gloved hand slap him forcefully across the cheek. Next thing he knew, Larxene was putting on a grand show of yelling dramatically at him. He was getting seriously confused and awfully pissed off.

"How **DARE** you! You can't just have a piece of this whenever you want…I'm not your sex toy, perv!"

Axel could feel the anger rise steeply in his chest and possibly a hint of amusement,

_Sex toy? Heh, that's definitely pushing it._

The woman was obviously a few nuts short of a bolt but this was honestly ridiculous and just plain annoying.

"What the hell are you screaming about?" he exclaimed angrily, fire glinting in his narrowed eyes.

She didn't respond but did peer over his shoulder, a suspicious glimmer of…could it be joy, shining in her eyes. He whirled around, momentarily forgetting about the Savage Nymph behind him. His eyes fell heavily on the uninvited guest and he could've sworn that, if he had one, his heart would have fallen straight into his stomach to dissolve in the swirling acid inside. His furious green gaze, that had been blazing angrily less than a minute ago, sobered instantly when it lay upon the young witch and her glossy eyes, tears brimming dangerously along her lash line. Those broken azure eyes hurt him more than any wound could have hoped to…they easily betrayed the words she couldn't finish and would never say. He could only manage to choke out a pathetic,

"Naminé…it's not what you thin-"

He never got to finish his sentence, he let the words fall from his tongue along with his helplessly outstretched arm, she quickly turned away and hurried back down the hall she had just come down. Time seemed to slow down a few notches below normal, extending the pain viciously as something broke deep inside himself. Furthering that pain, was the glimpse of her tears breaking free of their chains and leaving sparkling, but tragic stains on her long eyelashes and porcelain cheeks. But, Naminé's retreating figure brought a flash of intense rage directed at the woman that still stood foolishly behind him. His eyes darkened with malicious intent at the smug look that contorted her features horribly. It was wiped clean off when she saw the fulminating rage burning heatedly in his eyes.

"You know I always knew something was wrong with you, but now I know just how fucked up you are." he seethed, taking a menacing step towards her.

His hands erupted with livid flames; heat intensifying with each footfall, he was incredibly close now. The woman tried to get away but he caught her by one of her sleeves, almost exactly the way she had previously. Except his intent was of a different nature. Her sleeve disintegrated easily under the oppressive heat, turned to ash like a mere piece of paper. As he pulled her closer, he exerted more pressure on her thin wrist, the smell of burning skin reached his nose. A look of absolute pain was plastered on the woman's face but it wasn't enough for him…nowhere close. He leaned in close, her skin beading with sweat from the heat that emanated cruelly off of him. His breath scorched her ear,

"Here I was thinking you were clever, but you're more of an idiot than I thought. Everyone knows that if you play with fire...you'll get burned."

He wouldn't lie, the urge to swallow the woman in a skin melting torrent of flames was extremely tempting…but he wouldn't be able to enjoy it. Naminé was all alone and crying in the halls of this castle and he just couldn't waste anymore time…it wouldn't be worth it anyways. He shoved the woman away roughly and dimmed the incensed flames that traveled lithely along his body. He turned to leave, ignoring the crumpled body of the woman slumped against the wall. He shot her a lingering look of disgust before jogging towards the hallway that Naminé had disappeared down. Larxene struggled to lift her head but managed to see his receding form. She let out a ragged breath but laboriously managed to lift herself off the ground. A cruel smile formed on her lips, blistered from the intensity of his heat.

**_And I thought you knew me Axel. Oh well, you will soon enough…you could never truly hurt me, pain is my pleasure darling. It's a shame you didn't go all the way…_**

Axel turned quickly around another corner and spotted the memory witch walking slowly, arms wrapped protectively around her slender body. Relief rushed through his veins but he didn't fail to notice the anxiety that slivered uncomfortably beneath it, creating a sensation he wasn't too fond of. Nonetheless, he called out to her,

"Wait Naminé!"

She didn't stop or even slow at the sound of his voice.

_That's not a good sign…_

He increased his pace and easily caught up to her. Hesitantly, he reached out a hand and placed it on her shoulder to stop her. She felt the warmth that spread into her skin but the touch wasn't the same anymore. The second it touched her veins, it was corrupted. Mutilated into the only thing she was familiar with now. His touch was cold and cruel. No longer did it offer safety and comfort, that was just an ignorant illusion in her mind.

"Naminé would you just listen to me!?"

She whirled around, his hand was ripped from her bare shoulder with a force and anger that took him by surprise. Their were still tears lingering along the edge of her darkened azure eyes, the depth of the darkness covering the extent of the damage she had endured. Her voice shook with a foreign anger that he didn't know she possessed and her eyes sharpened like knives.

"No, I'm done listening to you. It was stupid of me to think that you were different then them, that just maybe you…cared," she let out a soft laugh filled with a pungent bitterness that didn't seem right coming from her, "But you're not. You're exactly the same, and you definitely don't care about me."

"I'm nothing like them! How would you know if I cared anyways? You won't let me explain!" he said, voice rising slightly.

Everything was going downhill so quickly and there was nothing he could do. Axel could feel his temper rising and it definitely wasn't welcome, but he had always found that he only had limited control over it and he was very close to losing it. The flames were still fresh from earlier and he was teetering dangerously on the edge. The world just kept hurling shit right in his face, it was far from fair.

"Yeah, because I can imagine how that conversation would go…just a couple thousand more lies to stuff into my head, right? You have to keep me in line…keep the pawn in your hand, continue this sick game with me in the midd-"

The fiery man cut her off with a pillar of concentrated fire that blasted violently into the nearby wall, his eyes gleamed angrily in the light the fire was providing. The wick of his temper was officially lit. He leaned in closely and said with teeming anger that he didn't intend to apply, but his fury appropriated his judgment.

"Maybe if you would shut up for one freaking second, you would actually understand something for once!"

She watched his form blur as tears flooded back to her eyes, they seemed to be the only thing she could rely on now. They would always be there.

She couldn't see or feel it but that didn't mean something wasn't breaking. The pieces of all she had left were falling; slipping past her fingers, each fragment too small to catch. Reality had finally come full circle and she could no longer avoid what was right in front of her eyes. Acceptance was the only choice she had left; ignoring it had only proved to be painfully useless. Maybe he had stolen it; everything she had, it hadn't been her intention to give it all away. All her faith; placed in the hands of someone it meant next to nothing to, entrusted to him only to get thrown away…now it was gone. He was just as cruel, just as insensitive, it was stupid to believe that he might've saved her.

But it didn't matter now, she had nothing left to give.

Nothing worth saving.

She stepped away from him hastily, being near him only felt like poison now. Everything slowly seeped away and there was no antidote. Her life dripped away and he would never see it, not that he'd care to look…but maybe when she eventually faded he'd realize that it was his fault. He could have been different…could have cared.

He saw the tears and as they fell from her shattered eyes, the rage fell too. The only visible remnant was the black, twisted hole torn in the wall. But he missed a scar that he couldn't possibly see. Deep inside, she was blistered by his fury…blackened bruises marred the innocence that had shined so bright. All that remained was a dense rift of darkness, swallowing her little light, inch by inch. Sorrow sang silently behind her irises, shimmering weakly with perpetual tears.

He reached out a hand, attempting to fix what he had brought about. But the damage was done and he couldn't mend her wounds, she recoiled from his extended hand. He wanted to help, he couldn't see her that way.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean t-" he started with desperation leaking into his voice but she cut him off and she wouldn't meet his searching gaze.

"Just leave me alone…" she trailed off, eyes dimming with startling speed.

His sadness only deepened as she turned away from him and walked lifelessly towards her room, arms hanging limp at her sides. She had nothing left to protect anymore.

_What have I done…wait, no! What the fuck has Larxene done! This is all her god damn fault._

Axel wanted all his rage to rise at the thought of the Savage Nymph, set him ablaze with searing hatred. But it didn't. His flames lay dormant inside his veins, licking at the surface of his skin faintly. He felt frozen, the fire that boiled inside reduced to meager embers. He couldn't pin all the blame on Larxene no matter how much he wanted to. She wasn't the only one to blame…he had played his part, unknowingly, but nonetheless he has been a participant. He just hoped that she would be okay…that she wouldn't be hurt anymore. But he couldn't help but worry that it might not be possible. The strong girl had been reduced to a fragile doll…there was probably nothing left to break.

* * *

Naminé entered her room lethargically and closed the door with what little strength she still had left. She slumped carelessly into a familiar chair, staring with empty eyes at the unfinished picture lying on her small table. It was almost funny how low the scales had tipped…her pictures had meant so much to her, just like he had. Now they meant nothing. She had never finished the picture but the red, black, and green colours only served as a constant reminder of him…of his betrayal.

"Maybe it's better I never finished you," she muttered drearily. "Or maybe I couldn't…pictures always show the true nature of things. I guess I couldn't handle what yours would show."

Her dull eyes spotted something that didn't belong with her things. Her fingers twitched slightly and she willed them to clasp around the small object. It was one of his lighters. She wanted to hurl it away, crush it, just get rid of it…but she didn't. She flicked it on slowly, the tiny flame reflected an eerie light that only brought the illusion of luminosity to her hollow eyes. She thought that the idea of burning one of her own pictures would be harder…perhaps hurt more. But it didn't, they weren't so special anymore…just lies and she couldn't cope with anymore of them. But she only chose the one that would sell her the biggest lie time and time again.

Her hand gently picked up the picture that lay guiltily in front of her. She let out a deep breath and ignited the corner of the liable drawing. It caught quickly and the flames licked hungrily at the half-colored page, feeding greedily and turning it to ebony ashes that speckled her white table harshly. She let the tip fall from her hand and watched it disappear to nothing before it even hit the table. Her eyes took in the remains of the picture and she whispered quietly to the dead air in the room,

"I guess you're just another picture to burn…"

Her eyes glazed over and she grasped for control of her mind, but everything was shutting down. She couldn't even try…she was too far gone. She had struck the match that had burned away the last human piece of herself. Now all that remained was a hollow shell and the last thought she had been able to seize, was that no one would care.

No one would save her.

* * *

Well that was chapter five! I really hoped you enjoyed it :) Anyways, the next chapter is going to take me a little while longer, because this weekend I'm visiting one of my friends at her cottage and I won't have my laptop...I hope it doesn't put a cramp in my writing, I'll be starting the monday I get back and hopefully I'll still get it done by the end of that week. Anyways...read an review everyone! 

Until next time,

Love Always,

Schmelly Inc. :3


	6. Catalyst

Hey y'all...Chapter 6 is done! I hope I did a good job, I'm a bit worried that it will seem or be a bit slow after the last chapter and all the angst and drama. I can't help but worry, my mind is a horrible epicenter of anxiety and I just can't help myself...it kind of sucks that my mind is that way but maybe it keeps me in tune with people...not sure. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it! I worked hard on it (I always do:3...)and tried my best to sniff out the mistakes before I updated. Oh, and I changed the titles to some of the previous chapters so they worked with my new chapter...I hope it doesn't mess anything up...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and/or any of the characters, they belong to Square Enix and Disney.**

Only Axel's thoughts in this one...sadly no Larxene, she was fun to write but she will be back so don't fret! Anywho, as you know thoughts are in _italics_.

ENJOY!

* * *

**.::Picture To Burn::.**

**Chapter 6: Catalyst...**

* * *

His once vibrant viridian eyes had glazed over with boredom and an underlying worry that just skimmed the underside of his skin, ready to burst through without a moments notice. He couldn't remember how long he had been lying on his bed, staring infinitely at the off-white ceiling that he wished would just fall on his undeserving body. The fiery male roughly grabbed the pillow behind his head and shoved it onto his face, maybe the darkness that overwhelmed his vision would offer some different insight than the ceiling he had already bored a hole through.

_God, I hope she's okay. If anything ever happened to her…I'd rip Larxene a new one faster than a bullet to the brain…which is also a tempting idea._

The pillow had failed miserably at offering a solace from the bombardment of thoughts that brutally struck the fire dancer's mind. Thoughts of the young witch continued to swirl persistently through his head, forever plagued with concern. The only thought that came close to easing his troubled mind was the fact that he would have to see her anyways on his shift and possibly get the chance to mend what he had ended up breaking.

The fire tamer gently lifted the pillow from his face as the familiar click of his door opening filled his ears, disturbing his contemplative silence. Upon seeing the sitar player's telltale mullet, the hot-blooded man sank back onto his bed uninterestedly. Axel heard the man's boots as their sound resonated off his walls with the water charmer's approaching footfalls. Having made it to the inferno's bed, there was a moment of silence before Axel felt a finger poke him on the arm.

"Hey, Axel are you sleeping?"

"Yeah, so go away…unless it's like life altering or something," the pyromaniac muttered with significant annoyance, as he cracked one of his emerald eyes open to observe the man standing by his bed.

The Melodious Nocturne took a second to scratch his head unhurriedly before revealing the reason for his visit,

"Well since I'm all better now, Xemnas reassigned me to my old duties and told me to inform you that you're no longer responsible for supervising Naminé. Oh, and he said you have an assignment later today since you're not on probation…heh, what did you do to get put on probation dude?"

Axel could feel something sink deep inside himself…he wouldn't get to see her after all. He was beginning to doubt that he could ever fix things with her, he didn't want what they had begun to have to stay broken in pieces. His green eyes fell to a sadness that he didn't truly feel but knew he would, dimming slowly as another bruise formed where his heart had given up. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't used to it by now…lately he had gathered an impressive collection of bruises, his insides were raw with aching pain. But, he simply put on a brave face like he always had, it's all he could really do in the end.

"Oh, just the usual, but Saïx made sure to help it along…stupid dick. Anyways, did Xemnas say when I was supposed to report for that assignment?" the fiery man said with an insincere smirk that held none of it's usual character.

"Hmm…well he was pretty vague. He just said later tonight, so I'd say you're good till like eleven. You could probably blow off another hour even after eleven, it's not like he was specific or anything…it's his fault…" the musician said, features immersed in a thoughtful expression.

Axel felt a small but nevertheless genuine smile tug at the corners of his mouth and he sent the water charmer an appreciative nod of thanks.

"You should probably get going…don't keep her waiting," the fire conjurer said, aching at the thought of her.

Demyx saw the sadness that eclipsed the green gaze of his friend; the water enchanter had never seen the usually dynamic firestorm in such an exhausted state and considered an inquisition but, in the end decided against the idea. So, the sitar player cast the lack-luster inferno a quick wave before heading into hallway.

The Melodious Nocturne leisurely made his way to the white halls that held Naminé's room, previous thoughts flowing rapidly from his mind to be replaced with notes and melodies that he attempted to string together. He hummed cheerily to himself as he walked down another hall, looking around quickly before breaking into an extreme air guitar solo that continued the whole way to his destination. Reaching the door, he finished with a low bow, succeeding in bonking his nose on her white doorknob. Embarrassed, the musician looked around the hall hastily before grinning goofily and gently rubbing his mildly throbbing nose.

Entering the witch's room, Demyx waited patiently for his eyes to adjust to room and regain it's familiarity after being gone due to his injury. He spotted the witch sitting predictably at her small white table. Everything appeared to be fine but the water enchanter couldn't shake the ominous and lingering feeling that something wasn't right. He focused his gaze back in the direction of the young witch and noticed that instead of the usual picture lying in front of her, there was a pile of…something. It was definitely out of the ordinary in this room, so naturally he couldn't help but try to unravel the mystery, albeit how trivial it was.

"Hey Naminé, did you miss me?" he started slowly, and considering she didn't answer, he took her silence as a no, "What's that you got there…" the water charmer asked as he reached out a gloved hand and cautiously dipped his fingers into the mystery substance on the table.

He rubbed two of his dirtied fingers together expertly and brought them to his nose before taking a sniff. The sulfurous smell bit angrily at the inside of his nose, the easily discernible smell of ashes…often associated with Axel in the musician's mind.

"Hmm…where did you get ashes? Wait, did Axel do this…naw, he wouldn't burn one of your pictures…" the nocturne caught a flicker of movement when he mentioned Axel's name, her fingers had twitched ever so slightly.

She had never been this despondent…ever.

He could feel worry beginning to creeping into his veins, leaving him with an unpleasant sensation in the pit of his stomach.

"Naminé…are you okay? Come on, if this is a joke it's not funny…" he scolded seriously, worry steadily growing.

"Just tell me what's wrong…I could try to help, please don't do this to me…" he said, beginning to slip into a more desperate voice as she remained unresponsive.

He could literally feel his anxiety rise, snagging at each peg as it increased. This was not a good start to his first day back on the job, worse, he would probably be placed with the blame. Jeopardizing the organization's plan would not be taken lightly, to be blunt…it would really suck.

Starting to panic, the water enchanter grabbed her thin shoulders and gave the girl a gentle shake which regrettably only resulted in her marionette limbs swaying limply.

"Shit, shit, shit…why do these things always have to happen to me?" the man practically wept in desperation.

Demyx began to pace swiftly, wracking his conflicting brain in an attempt to figure out what to do. His feet faltered and stopped abruptly, as an idea hit him square in the forehead.

"Vexen! He'll know what to do…or at least know what's wrong with her,"

Demyx walked carefully over to the comatose girl before hesitatingly lifting her from the small chair, one arm under the backs of her knees and the other supporting her back. Her head lolled to the side and gently hit his chest while one of her arms slipped and hung flaccidly over the side of her body, eyes half-lidded and mouth slightly parted.

"God, I hope she's not dead…I'd be so screwed," the musician murmured with a involuntary gulp as he took in her less than thriving vital signs.

Hurriedly, he made his way to the door, struggling a bit trying to open it with a dormant girl in his arms, before quickly continuing on his way in the direction of the lab that Vexen just about lived in.

The Melodious Nocturne was little more than a couple meters away from the lab's double doors when a thunderous explosion resonated from within the lab's walls, causing Demyx to step back in alarm. The doors flew open to release a green tinged smoke that billowed out to swallow the clean air greedily.

"Sorry…"

"Lexaeus, I think I would be a little more forgiving of this situation if I hadn't told you in abundance NOT to mix those two substances…but no, I had to get a deaf gorilla as an assistant. And that's being generous…primates are quite intelligent and you…are not." a flat, sophistical voice drawled out loudly from behind fragmented doors.

"I said I was sorry Vexen…god…" a deeper voice exclaimed in vain.

"Just clean this mess up, assistant…seems to be the only thing you're good at anyways," the level voice said with icy indifference.

Upon hearing the argument reach it's inevitable finale, Demyx poked his head anxiously through the lab's doors. The chartreuse mist had risen to the ceiling and continued to seep it's way slowly to floor, casting the room with an eerie vapor that clouded up the sitar player's vision.

"Can I help you Demyx? I do hope that this time Axel and Roxas aren't stealing any of my chemicals while you attempt to distract me…I don't particularly want to be linked to yet another fireworks display in Xaldin's bedroom…" Vexen admonished with a stress filled sigh.

Demyx blinked in surprise; taken aback by the Chilly Academic's sudden appearance from within the olive haze, but composed himself quickly after relinquishing a snicker at the unforgettable memory of those momentous light filled days, Xaldin's roars had filled the air rewardingly…those were some good times.

"Unfortunately no…umm I think something's wrong with Naminé. She's not responding to…well, just about everything…I don't know what's wrong with her," the water charmer trailed off slowly; mood taking a direct hit as the situation came back full swing.

Demyx watched with steadily growing dismay as the scientist's eyebrows furrowed together deeply and a grave frown was carved harshly onto his features.

"Would you please bring her here Demyx," the Chilly Academic ordered in a serious manner.

The Melodious Nocturne pushed with difficulty on the lab's door with his shoulder to reveal the cataleptic girl motionless in his arms before stepping into the lab.

"Got it covered," the musician intoned as he stopped in front of the grim looking scientist.

The severity that deepened the lines already present on the frigid researcher's face, as his eyes fell upon the young witch in the nocturne's arms, left a ominous chill in the air. The scientist carefully removed one of his gloves before seizing her thin wrist and checking for a pulse.

He felt it's mesmerizing throb against the thin skin of his fingertips…it was faint but it had never really been strong in the first place. Only two individuals in the entire organization had one, she was one of them, indisputably unique. She served a much greater purpose in their plan than most knew or expected…her abilities made her invaluable. It was clear she was suffering internally…by far more complex to diagnose, he just hoped it was slightly trivial. Anything more might be devastatingly irreversible.

"Follow me," Vexen commanded bluntly as he turned quickly to head deeper into the bowels of the organization's lab.

"Place her on that examination table," the Chilly Academic stated simply, watching warily as the often clumsy nocturne gingerly set the girl down, "Now leave…your presence is no longer required."

The scientist caught a glimpse of another black cloak heading for the exit and groaned with frustration before calling out impatiently,

"For god's sake, not you Lexaeus!"

The muscular assistant let out a sigh of resignation before grabbing his recently neglected broom once again and returning to work.

The Melodious Nocturne faltered momentarily as Vexen called out one last thing,

"Oh, and Demyx, do try and keep your mouth shut just this once…that's all."

The sitar player muttered a quick,

"Yeah, yeah…" before continuing on his way out the lab's double doors.

With the oppressive feeling of worry momentarily off his shoulders, the water charmer made his way down the halls with a considerably lifted mood. For the time being he was in the clear, so he let his thoughts push aside the apprehension and eventually slip back to the creation of grand symphonies in the confines of his head.

The musician was merrily making his way down one of the many hallways when a familiar voice jolted the marching band of notes parading through his mind and set them on fire with the ever turbulent laced words of the Flurry of Dancing Flames.

"Demyx? What the hell are you doing, you're supposed to be with Naminé,"

The Melodious Nocturne turned his gaze in the direction of the voice and locked eyes with Axel's piercing viridian gaze that bore through him accusingly. Demyx could clearly see the hint of anger that was shining menacingly in the inferno's eyes, so he decided to speed along his explanation…he knew Axel well, and anger didn't even skim the surface of ferocity of the conflagration the man could inflict as he wished.

"Well, I think I have the rest of the day off…something was wrong with Naminé so I took her to Vexen, who so kindly kicked my ass out, so she's with him getting tested and whatnot."

The fire dancer's eyes widened abruptly; concern mounting progressively in his stomach, thousands of questions swirled through his head, mixed brutally with condemning guilt. He had never expected her to be affected this much…

"Why what's wrong with her!" the inferno asked loudly, failing to hide the worry that spiked his voice, struggling to suppress the desirable urge to bolt to the lab right that second.

Axel watched with growing frustration as the nocturne scratched his head leisurely, eyes glazing slightly with the thought process called upon him, before supplying the fiery man with an adverse clarification.

"I dunno, I'm not a doctor…the only thing I can say is that she seemed really down. She must've shut herself down or something…hell I thought she was dead for a while."

The hot-blooded man let his shoulders slump ever so slightly under the weight he was carrying, he felt unbearably responsible. He just wanted things to fall back into place…take back everything wrong he did and throw it away. He wanted her back…he felt empty without her, her touch made him feel so real. Now he felt dead without it…without her. He didn't want to feel like he had abandoned her but it stuck with him anyways…he didn't know how to bring her back from where she was.

_Some knight in shining armor I turned out to be…I can't even save her. I'm pathetic…tinfoil armor and a cardboard sword…I must be some beacon of hope…_

The considerable dip in atmosphere did not go unnoticed by the Melodious Nocturne who eyed the depressed man with a growing hint of suspicion. The usual heat that radiated from his friend wasn't even perceptible. Only a faint shiver a warmth periodically escaped his skin, the best his dying embers could liberate, the lingering remains of his usually blazing core.

"Why are you so bummed? You didn't do anything…did you?" the sitar player asked with a curious glint in his eyes, but mouth still frozen in an unwavering frown.

_Yeah…I did_

"No, I didn't do anything asshole," the fiery man lied angrily with a forced show of defiance, viridian eyes flashing accordingly.

Demyx put his hands up in mock surrender,

"Easy there, I was just asking…but you are awfully defensive for someone who didn't so anything wrong…" the water charmer pointed out with a raised eyebrow of doubt.

"Yeah well, you'd be pretty defensive too if I was playing the blame game with you," Axel countered easily with his remaining, but steadily dwindling, anger.

"Touché…I'm sorry man. It's just this whole incident has kind of got me on edge you know…I didn't mean to point any fingers…" the nocturne apologized with a sigh as he supportively slapped his friend on the shoulder.

An apathetic voice echoed loudly off the walls as someone called out to the two men from the far end of the hallway, disrupting their on-going apology.

"You two follow me! The Superior is holding an emergency meeting in the examination lab…it would be better it you weren't late, it's rather important."

Both Axel and Demyx watched as Saïx's black cloak swirled around his receding figure. The mood dropped like a stone, the mere fact that Saïx hadn't even taken a personal stab at both of their dismal attendance records easily revealed the severity of the situation.

_Fuck…you know it's bad when Saïx doesn't have time take a demeaning crack at our ego's._

The fiery haired man let out a groan of displeasure before trudging obediently after the Luna Diviner with an equally miserable Demyx in tow.

Upon entering the lab, Axel saw that everyone was already present and accounted for…including Larxene. He could feel his eyes narrow upon contact with her unpleasant face, twisted crudely into a smug looking grin. For the first time that day his unusually quiet core flared into life, if only momentarily, to it's former raging glory.

He could feel his lip curl up angrily revealing white teeth bared in a sneer that seemed more animalistic than human, it felt appropriate since at the moment he was imagining, with guilty pleasure, ripping her ungrateful throat right from her neck. He watched with satisfaction as her smug grin faltered at the sight of his features, burning with white hot fury.

_Yeah that's right, you have nothing to be happy about…good for nothing whore._

He let his own features slip as he heard Roxas call out to him and Demyx.

"Yo guys! I saved you seats, am I awesome or what?"

Axel couldn't help but roll his eyes in amusement but relinquished a good natured grin at Roxas' child-like antics.

The two men strolled over to the golden haired boy who was sprawled out across three chairs in his matchless way of 'saving seats'. The boy shuffled over to his own seat to allow the two to plop into their own chairs.

"How old are you man…six? Saving seats, come on," Axel said, sending the boy a cynical but amused grin.

"Your welcome Axel…you may not show it, but I know that deep down you're grateful because you have such a cool friend who saves you seats," the boy said with a grin, leaning back at a dangerous angle on his chair, before inevitably tipping over and crashing to the floor.

"Oh yeah, you're real cool Roxas…" the fiery man said with a snicker before both he and Demyx broke into laughter.

The grumbling boy scraped both himself and his remaining dignity off the floor before taking his seat once again and punching Axel on the arm. That of which only rewarded the keyblader with sore knuckles to match his already aching butt.

Unfortunately, the sudden appearance of their Superior from deeper within the lab's interior killed the positive atmosphere as quickly as a shot to the head. A foreboding oppression was swathed over every member, rendering them all silent.

"It is with great displeasure to inform you all that our plan has suffered a major setback. Now I know some of you are already aware of certain information and some of you will have, no doubt, gossiped it away frivolously, so what I am about to share will only be news to a select few." the leader began, his booming voice reverberating loudly off the lab walls unpleasantly.

Axel wouldn't lie, he was usually dozing off during these mandatory meetings, but today the idea of doing that was no where in sight. He found himself leaning forward expectantly and actually hanging off of every word that escaped Xemnas's mouth. This was a first.

"Now, you all know that our dear memory witch Naminé plays a very important role in our plan, as to why is not your business as of yet, but what some of you don't understand is why she is so special…and I probably should have explained this a lot sooner than now, but it doesn't matter anymore. You see unlike any of us…she still has the ability to 'feel' to a certain degree. Her somebody regained her heart after it being lost, because instead of being swallowed by the darkness, her heart simply placed itself in another vessel. Her somebody was uncorrupt by the darkness that surrounded her…Naminé's somebody was a princess."

_She was a princess…_

"To be more exact, a princess of heart. Therefore, no darkness poisoned her body, her mind, her heart. She was pure and innocent light."

Axel could feel his thoughts riot with disbelief, he couldn't possibly have missed…it had all been right in front of his eyes and he hadn't seen it at all…he was seriously slipping.

_God, I'm so stupid…she's a god damn freaking princess and I just had to fall in lo-, wait…who am I trying to kid. As if I ever could feel anything…and even if, she hates my guts…_

"I hadn't intended to have to tell you this but the circumstances demand that I do. Despite Naminé's admirable strength and resilience against the darkness, she has succumbed to it. According to Vexen's test results, she snagged a point of complete vulnerability and she fell to it rapidly. From that moment on it began to eat away at her innocence, the darkness seeped through her mind, her body, and even…" Xemnas paused to step away and reveal the motionless girl slumped behind his cloak, shoulders sagged and head bent forwards, "the small fraction of a heart she held."

Time seemed to stop as those last words dripped unforgivingly from his Superior's mouth. Consequences she should never have to had to deal with were set heavily upon her shoulders. She was losing everything…falling from the grace he had stolen. Now she lay broken inside herself…she couldn't even wipe the tears that he knew would forever fall from her empty eyes. She wasn't even a Nobody anymore…she had lost the will that had kept her together.

He had destroyed the one thing that had ever meant anything to him…

_I'd do anything…no matter what it takes to get her back, I'll do it. I can't let her die…I can't let us die._

* * *

That's that, I hoped that I did okay...I'm going to be worried about the whole speech that Xemnas gave because I might have some of the logic wrong...I did my best but I'll bet I messed something up with the whole deal with Kairi and how she relates to Naminé...also about Roxas, I suppose his uniqueness is being downplayed because he doesn't display a power as beneficial as Naminé's and also because that would be emphasizing the whole Sora/Kairi bond and in turn the bond Roxas and Naminé would have but that's not my aim for this story so yeah. 

Anyways, sorry for my rambling...I hope you enjoyed it and remember to read and review:)

Cheers and until next time!

Schmelly :3


	7. Tinder

Hey y'all, I'm back with chapter seven...and guess who else is back? LARXENE! Lol, I hope I still captured her well but I guess that's up to you guys :) Anyways I really hope you enjoy chapter seven...I hope it's not bad, I am satisfied with it but thinking bout you guys always makes me second guess myself. I did a few different things in this one, I think and I hope you still like it...anyways I'll shut up and let you get on with the reading. Remember to read and review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and/or any of the characters, they belong to Square Enix and Disney.**

Enjoy!

* * *

**.::Picture To Burn::.**

**Chapter 7: Tinder**

* * *

"Until we can figure out a way to recapture Naminé's purity, she will be placed in a restoration pod…perhaps she will be able to regain her essence on her own, she is quite familiar with it's functions. However despite this, two individuals will be charged with the assignment of locating Kairi. For now the sole purpose is to observe her but when and if the circumstances demand it, we may need he to use her to bring Naminé back. Everyone else will remain focused on their previous assignments." their Superior finished with arms folded in conclusion.

"So…who exactly has to find this girl?" Xigbar asked casually as he leaned against the back of his chair with perceptible boredom.

Their leader relinquished a small smile, that seemed terribly out of place on his austere features, before answering the Freeshooter with a placid quality to his voice.

"Ah, I was just about to get to that. I'll ask for volunteers today, but despite my generosity…two of you **WILL** go, no exceptions whatsoever."

Maybe his mind was sluggish from worry…maybe he had finally lost it, but before Axel knew what he was doing, he felt the muscles in his arms tense and his hand was sent shooting into the air. Don't get him wrong, he wanted to help her with every little bit of will in his body…just not this way. He needed to be near her, not who knows how many miles away in some stupid town chasing some girl.

The fire dancer regretted the involuntary decision immediately. He felt twelve pairs of bewildered eyes burn through his uncomfortable body, shifting nervously under the close scrutiny.

_Hell, you'd think I murdered someone…come to think of it, that would probably be more realistic than me volunteering for anything…_

"My, my Axel, you are rather charitable today." Xemnas exclaimed with more than a little hint of surprise in his resonant voice.

The inferno threw their leader a quick smirk accompanied by a big show of shrugging his shoulders, attempting to downplay the whole situation before expressing his palpable vindication,

"What can I say, I have my moments…"

"Apparently so…now, are there any more volunte-" Xemnas began before letting his sentence hang in the air, unfinished. His severe amber gaze fell upon another raised hand, "Thank you Larxene…however, I do hope you two will remain focused on your assignment…no distractions."

Axel's verdant green eyes snapped open in disbelief,

_What the fuck…can't this chick take a hint?_

The fiery male felt his viridian gaze inevitably narrow, with an abrupt but steadily rising rage that festered in the pit of his stomach.

"We'll try sir," the Savage Nymph assured their leader, in a nauseatingly saccharine purr.

She was up to something…what with that underhandedly sly sneer, that did not go unnoticed by the blazing inferno.

_**Looks like I'll have you all to myself…**_

The temptation to smack her nasty leer right off her face was unbearably enticing as always, but the hot-blooded man settled for his trademark white-hot glare. He jut wished it held a fraction of the intensity…he was just left disappointed when it failed to burn a hole through her stupid forehead. As usual, Larxene was immune to his apparent hatred, ignoring the fire tamer's scathing gaze. She wasted no time in reciprocating a roguish wink, causing the fuming man to glower venomously before looking away in disgust.

_Please someone just kill me now…_

The woman could barely stifle the overwhelming delight proceeding to squeal gleefully in her head, sending a tingling feeling thorough her body.

_**I can do some serious damage with these conditions on my side…since that little slut is out of the way, I can make my move. Oh how silly of me, I meant make my moves…why limit myself?**_

Xemnas clasped his gloved hands together strongly in finality before exerting his authority onto their directions.

"Now that that's taken care of, the rest of you will promptly return to your previous duties…so go."

Axel's face contorted into a wince of pain as the screech of multiple chairs pierced the barren air, protesting loudly across the steel floor. A hand clapped supportively on the fire dancer's wilted shoulder.

"Give em' hell man," the water charmer encouraged, trying but failing to instill any reassurance in the inferno's veins.

The nocturne's gloved fingers loosened and fell as the musician made his way towards the lab's exit. Axel didn't even have to look up to know that Roxas' deep blue gaze was the one cutting to his smoldering core. The fiery man lifted his sharp green gaze to meet the searching face of his best friend.

"I'm sorry about Naminé…just do what you gotta to get her back," the dual keyblader started solemnly before breaking into a contagious grin, "Man, Larxene? That's gonna blow…good luck with that. Some advice…try not to let her drive you crazy, I mean even if you wanted to kill her, she'd probably be into it…"

Axel couldn't keep an authentic grin from flaring onto his features. If there was ever any doubt of how much he appreciated having Roxas as his friend, it vanished today. Sure, the kid wasn't always the brightest but his loyalty made up for it…outshined that insignificant speck with impressive ease. He hoped the concern he saw entrenched in his friend's eyes, was snuffed out by the genuine smile on his face…it would be unfair to place any weight on shoulders that shouldn't hold it.

"Thanks man…but I can't promise I won't try to kill her, despite how much she'd like it," the inferno said before adopting a more thoughtful expression, "So when you say, 'do what you gotta'…does that entail letting off some steam, you know torch a couple of things?"

"Obviously, goes without saying man…just don't overdo it this time. Last time you 'let off some steam' Demyx nearly passed out trying to put out that monstrosity in the kitchen. What did that muffin ever do to you anyways?" the boy asked with an inescapable grin.

"Nothing really…just got stuck with raisin bran one too many times, ya know?" the hot-blooded man said, rising from his chair before grabbing the boy in an unexpected headlock, proceeding to give Roxas an affectionate noogie.

"Yo! Watch the hair, perfection takes time man," the keyblader protested before eventually squirming from the fire tamer's strong grip, "What was that for anyways, I didn't do anything this time…" Roxas mumbled as he attempted to rearrange his mussed-up hair.

"Ol' times sake…had to get one last one in before I leave," the inferno admitted with a tinge of sadness before smirking and ruffling the boy's golden hair once more, "Sure you can be pretty stupid sometimes…and not to mention annoying as hell, but damn, I'm gonna miss you man."

"Roxas! My god, would you kindly escort yourself out already!" their Superior's voice boomed unpleasantly from across the room, terribly ruining the moment of brotherhood.

"Yeah yeah, you old fart…" the boy grumbled under his breath before giving Axel a quick punch on the arm and sprinting towards the lab's double doors, but not before sending a hasty goodbye over his shoulder,

"See you later Axel!"

The tiny spark in those vibrant viridian eyes died with the boy's receding figure, but he forced them to harden immensely as he turned to head towards the awaiting Nobodies. The fiery male stopped abruptly in front of Xemnas, arms crossed indignantly, ignorant under the disapproving stare of their Superior. The inferno shuffled slightly to the side, Larxene attempting to stand closer to him than she should even dare.

_Stupid wench, she's got a lot of nerve after what she did…_

_**Mmm, I like it when they make me work for it.**_

Xemnas eyed the two members, to some extent, with interest before beginning to brief them on their assignment.

"You two will leave as soon as possible. You will remain on your assignment until Vexen sends Lexaeus to get you. In that instance, it will be because Naminé has shown signs of improvement and until that time you will only observe Kairi. But if Naminé remains unresponsive…Kairi's presence will become inexplicably necessary. Hopefully it won't have to come to that…but until then we can only play it by ear."

Their leader's instructions were followed by a short-lived silence, broken as Axel spoke out whilst leisurely scratching his head.

"So…where are we going?"

"Kairi resides on Destiny Islands…please try and keep the sightseeing to a minimum." Xemnas ordered sternly, ginger eyes sharpened to a point.

The fire dancer couldn't possibly have missed the subtle innuendos laced thinly along Xemnas' words, the unpleasantness of the whole idea sent is blood bubbling with anger…he was really fed up with the bogus implications.

_God damn that bitch…she just has to include me in her fucking make-believe fantasies…what's more, even our leader thinks I'm associated with her. Maybe if I smacked her hard enough her head would screw on the right way…_

"I don't think **THAT** will be a problem sir." the fuming inferno seethed, finding it increasingly difficult to keep his voice even.

Axel retained his merciless glare, emerald eyes blazing as he stormed angrily towards the lab's exit. Upon contact with his pulsating gloved hands, the doors burst open, one hanging jaggedly on a sad looking, broken hinge. The sound of faint footfalls tapping on the cold metal floor reached his ears.

_Larxene no doubt…_

He stopped tersely, waiting for her footsteps to cease their journey before whirling around and hissing sternly in her face,

"You have ten minutes to be ready…and for your sake, you had better not keep me waiting."

Eyes flashing darkly, he turned away and headed for the staircase that would lead him to the entrance hall. The Savage Nymph watched his midnight cloak swirl ominously around his imposing, yet receding figure. A devious, undaunted smile peeled back her thin lips to reveal the white teeth beneath.

_**I've always enjoyed pushing your buttons Axel…shall we see just how far you can be pushed?**_

Slowly, the older woman headed towards her room, deciding against the shortcut and taking the scenic route. She leisurely pushed open her door and gathered her things at a comfortable pace, continuing to wither away her time. Lastly, she stopped in front of her mirror and chased vanity hopelessly, lingering well past her ten minute maximum…

Axel couldn't possibly still his tapping foot, finding it far too demanding to be patient as he leaned against the entrance door, anger simmering dangerously through veins bursting with flames.

_I should have expected her to do something like this…it's not like she gives a fuck about Naminé, it's not like her life is drained away with every second she stupidly blows away._

The fire tamer could; ironically, barely tame the firestorm of violence that erupted in his blistering core, as searing orbs of viridian burned through the Savage Nymph descending the staircase.

The flames rippled persuading just beneath his skin as she stopped haughtily in front of him. His burning hands flew to her collar and he lifted her from the ground in blind fury, singing her cloak which seemed to be becoming a regular occurrence.

"If you're going to fuck off, do it on your own time…not Naminé's, not mine! The next time you get in my way, I'll personally insure that it doesn't happen again, and that's a promise." the inferno fumed with full intent, before releasing his grip on her charred cloak and watching her stumble with the lingering ferocity in his indifferent gaze.

The woman looked up angrily as she adjusted her cloak, arrogantly sticking her nose in the air before adding her usual comments that seemed to steer towards more narcissistic accusations.

"Learn to control yourself Axel…I know it's hard to resist when you're confronted with a body like this but honestly, keep your hands to yourself." she insisted, attempting to look disgusted but coming up short with an expression of satisfaction.

The fiery man couldn't keep an incredulous look from slipping onto his features before smacking his head in grief.

_How can she possibly twist everything into borderline sexual harassment…I don't know whether to laugh, explode, or just walk away…the only thing I'm sure of is that this is going to be fucking hell._

"What the hell are you smok-, you know what, never mind. Just shut up and let's get going." the fire dancer sighed in irritated defeat.

**.::.x.::.**

A blinding light pulled unrelentingly on heavy eyelids, eyelashes were unfairly tempted into revealing the beautiful blue eyes beneath. A curious, blinking gaze took in her surroundings…the azure hue deepened by flecks of fear that left dark, lasting impressions on her irises.

"Where am I…" her small voice whispered, features wincing as the reverberations swung back tenfold to her tender ears.

She rose to her feet, surprised at how fluid and light her movements had become…she felt she could've easily walked across the indulgent body of even the softest cloud. Her fear was momentarily barred as she examined her limbs intently, but was brought back rapidly, quickly resurfaced like a transitory squall as a voice tore thorough the silence.

"I'm surprised…you should know better than anyone else as to where you are."

She looked around, consumed by an escalating panic her searching gaze yielding no results. Risking a small step forward she craned her neck upwards, still attempting to locate the bodiless voice that had echoed throughout the room. She pouted in frustration, she wasn't so scared anymore…just a little angry. She really wasn't very fond of games anymore…and she wasn't going to jump headfirst into another one any time soon.

"You know, I'd really rather not play games…I just want to know what's going on." her voice ventured, timid at first but growing with a surge of confidence.

In anticipation, the young witch looked around. Maybe she could pinpoint the voice's location upon it's resurgence into the vacant air, but the voice surrounded her small form. Seemingly emitted from every corner of the room.

"As you wish Naminé…I've heard you are quite familiar with restoration pods, but apparently not enough as to realize when you're in one. Organization XIII has placed you here, investing in the hopes that you will find a way to piece yourself back together."

She felt the tendrils in her mind desperately grasping for thoughts, explanations, anything. But it all kept slipping away, why this had happened to her…why she had let it happen to her. Why couldn't she find it…she could feel the closeness of it all, but it still felt so far, dancing just out of her reach.

"It will come to you…just try. You have to want to remember," the deep voice coaxed, invisibly giving her back the will she had thrown away not so long ago.

A strange sensation overwhelmed her very core and she raised a trembling hand to touch the tears that had silently etched their glistening trails onto her porcelain cheeks. She could feel something stir inside, she could feel certain pieces find their place whilst others lay forgotten on the sideline…slowly the puzzle began to take form. She felt a name slip from her mouth, pulled from the very depth of her soul. The one name that summed up everything that had set her painful downfall in motion.

"Axel…"

She buried her tear stained face in consoling hands, so many things came rushing back, memories, emotions…things she wasn't sure she wanted to remember. She wasn't sure of anything anymore…did she really want to line up all the pieces, reconstruct a heart that was torn apart. He wouldn't care if he knew how much she had cried…he wouldn't give it a second thought, knowing she had died for him…faded away.

Memory defeats everyone, forever wasn't even close to being long enough…she could never forget everything that had played a twisted part in her tragedy. Her shoulders slumped as, what seemed like the weight of the world, was placed upon her small shoulders.

"Would you think less of me if I said I didn't feel like trying?" she asked the invisible entity, tremor apparent in her gentle voice.

"I am but a figment of your sub-conscious, whatever opinion I could ever express would merely be a reflection of your own. It is clear to me, as it is to you, that making that decision would indeed cause you to view yourself in a diminished light. Is that really what you want?" the strong voice replied calmly.

"Of course not…but I'm just not so sure it matters that much to me anymore. He never wanted me, he never cared…why should I want to save something so useless. I can't say I walked away with anything but crawling emptiness inside my chest…but he, he walks away with a great little story. I was just some stupid dreamer with the nerve to adore him, what's left for me to do…count all the scars he made?" she whispered angrily before staring up at the ceiling with a firm glare set in her eyes.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, **sub-conscious**, but that's the way I feel. How can you possibly tell me to try!" the young witch cried into the never-ending ceiling above, raw anger swelling strangely in her throat.

The echoing silence hung in the stale air…sending back the sound of her furious voice. It didn't feel so good anymore…she willingly swallowed the lump of heaviness in her throat. She knew what it was like to get hurt in the crossfire of anger…it wasn't a feeling she liked, and she would never do it to anyone else if she could help it.

It was the worst kind of wound…people used it to try and feel something, but all it did was leave you emptier than before. No more or less whole…just hollow. She knew that all too well.

"You really shouldn't be so rash, it's extremely unwise to make assumptions based solely on fabrications. My dear, your eyes can mislead you, words can deceive you, but your heart…will never lie to you. Yet, you continue to drown it out, how can you be so sure of how you feel?" the voice intoned gently, nudging the girl onto an unseen path…the right one.

The fair haired girl let her azure eyes fall, hands wringing in guilt. She felt horrible, weak…stupid. She had let words sway her heart, lets sights truly blind her from the truth, let it fall upon deaf ears…she'd give anything to recapture that voice. She never gave him a chance, she had refused to listen to her heart.

She put the blame on everyone but herself…she was truly the only one at fault.

She slowly lifted her gaze, bringing one of her hands to rest over her heart. Feeling it's honest pulse beneath her slender fingers.

"My heart…" she whispered quietly, letting her eyelids close, lashes caressing smooth cheeks.

Naminé felt something give way deep inside her chest, a little ray of her former purity shining through the choking coils of darkness' clutches.

"Seek out the darkness…drive it out from the deepest corners, just listen and you'll always find your way back to the right path."

She felt herself slip deeper into herself, shadows grasping at her body. But she wouldn't let them take anymore of her than they already had. She grasped for the voice's last echoes of comfort, finding strength in the sincere rhythm of her heart.

"Just listen…"

**.::.x.::.**

Accustomed to the dim halls of their stronghold, Axel couldn't but narrow his emerald eyes as the glaring sun shined valiantly from it's highest peak, right into his unexpectedly open gaze. Unfortunately, it was too little too late as tiny specks of white unpleasantly showered his vision.

"Just when you think things can't get any shittier…they do." he grumbled in frustration, today was going downhill fast and as an added plus, the breaks were busted.

He heard Larxene's portal open up just behind him and soon enough, he was overwhelmed by her smothering presence as she took her place way too close to his side.

"I thought I'd lost you there for a second," she purred into his ear, placing a gloved hand on his arm.

_That would've been a damn shame…_

Unfazed, he wrenched his arm from her touch routinely before taking a couple steps forward. His hard gaze took in the quaint town below their position with intimidating intensity. She was down there somewhere…possibly the only person who could save Naminé. Despite how powerless that made him feel, he'd do anything to help her…even if he wasn't the one to do it.

"We should split up…" he said slowly, inwardly pleased that he would be able to kill two birds with one stone.

"Why?" the Savage Nymph said defiantly, "I don't want to!"

_Because I don't want to be around you if I can help it…_

"Because we can cover more ground…and you know what? Tough shit, this isn't about you Larxene. I could really care less what **YOU** want to do." the fire tamer managed to say in as level a voice as he could handle.

His sharp viridian gaze watched with disinterest as she sniffed snobbishly, nose raised high in the air as she summoned up a portal.

"Fine…but you'll see how much you need me once I'm gone!" she huffed loudly before disappearing inside the portal's dark depth.

"My ass…" he muttered, his pessimistic side coming out as a cynical smirk pulled at his lips.

He let his gaze scan the town with one more quick once over, before swiftly heading towards the winding path that would lead him into the small community. Lithely, he made quick work of the misused path strewn with debris. But not before losing patience, blasting a couple new 'shortcuts' and finding himself in an empty alley.

The blazing inferno prowled his way inconspicuously onto the street, fading into the shadows when possible. He tried to catch parts of conversations, but it all ended up being pointless chatter…so he continued on his way with no leads to help…

An hour had passed by like no time at all and he wasn't surprised to find his shoulders slumped in disappointment. He had noted the almost seamless transition from concrete to dirt and the plunge in foot traffic…it seemed appropriate, as his own hopes were steadily plummeting in unison.

_Okay, this calls for a break…_

His footsteps stopped abruptly and the fiery man headed for a sturdy tree just off the side of the crude, dirt path. Back leant reliantly against the robust tree trunk, Axel rummaged leisurely in his cloak for a cigarette.

He pulled out an old, unfinished butt that he had neglected just a couple days before. It looked a little past it's prime but he wasn't picky…he'd take what he could get. Shoulders shrugged in triviality and he lit the tip with a spare match.

"Hey Kairi! Wait up!" a high pitched voice yelled loudly, effortlessly reaching the honed ears of the fire tamer.

Just his luck, the voice made contact with his ears just as he took a deep draw from the relaxing poisons, causing the man to cough out a cloud of the usually alleviating fumes. Axel relinquished a lungful of air before looking around with displeasure, grudgingly tossing the cigarette underfoot and grinding it with his boot.

_Perfect timing…_

* * *

Well, that's the gist of it! I know it may seem like Nami's on the road to recovery but she's just beginning and she's going to need Axel's help. I don't think I could possibly see her getting through it without him, she really does need him. Anyways he will play his part in her recovery, maybe in the next chappie. Anyways, enough drivel...I hope I didn't disappoint with this chappie...but tell me what you think! Well I guess that's all I have to say for now so, remember to read and review! 

Until next time,

Love, Schmelly **:3**


	8. Flare

Hey everyone! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry it took me so long to finish this chapter...I can only imagine I've lost some readers which sucks but I hope everyone still enjoys it. Anyways, I hope I did good with this chapter and lol that it's not to cheeseball...especially towards the end. But, not that this is the last chapter or anything, just hope the ending of this one isn't corny or something...okay that's all I have to say for now. Oh, umm I hope there aren't alot of mistakes, I try but some always slip through, you know?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and/or any of the chareacters, they belong to Square Enix and Disney.**

Okay so the thoughts in this one are Axel's so you know the drill, they ar in _italics._

Alrighty, hope you **enjoy **and **remember **to read and review!

* * *

**.::Picture To Burn::.**

**Chapter 8: Flare...**

* * *

Sharp green eyes narrowed as features twisted in an irritated wince, branch crunching loudly underneath his boots. As quick as he dared, the fiery male darted behind a nearby tree. His breath lay stuck in his throat; back up against the coarse bark, waiting for any sign that the two girls were still unaware of his presence. He cursed his eagerness to see Naminé's somebody…it wasn't everyday that a nobody actually still had one, but he had almost let that fact ruin everything.

"Kairi, come on! It was probably just some dumb squirrel or something"

Axel's viridian eyes fell on a nicely sized stone at his feet, and he'd be lying if he tried to convince himself that the idea of chucking that rock at the squeaky voiced girl's head wasn't tempting. Not to mention, horribly irresistible with a manipulative temper like the very one he owned. But he opted for a smaller pebble instead, wouldn't want to rattle that pea sized brain too much now would we.

He leaned out from his position behind the tree and took quick aim, putting a decent amount of thrust into the throw.

"Ouchie!"

_Ten points…_

"Kairi! That thing totally threw something at me," the girl's high voice whined; triggering a regret in the inferno's head, he should have chose the bigger rock…maybe it would've knocked her out.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't insult the squirrels Selphie." a hauntingly familiar voice said gently, causing a painful aching in Axel's chest.

That voice…her voice; it was like dangling her right in front of him but then pulling her away, would she ever be close enough to hold again? But, hell, this whole stake-out would probably generate that feeling, and so yet again he found himself stuck with a cruel pang of conscience…he just had to volunteer himself, didn't he?

"Come on, let's just get to the beach…" the soft voiced girl suggested, Axel struggling to catch her words as she obviously moved further down the path.

"Well okay…" the girl muttered begrudgingly, voice fading accordingly as she also continued down the path.

Axel risked looking out from behind the tree, curious as to the face that belonged to Naminé's somebody, but all his deep emerald eyes laid on was their receding figures as they disappeared behind a dip in the road.

_Damn._

He became nothing but a fleeting shadow against the sun's dying rays, keeping his considerable distance while blending with the darkness that the forest offered. He followed the faint sound of their voices; cursing under his breath as the trees thinned, no longer presenting their generous gift of disguise.

It was at that point, he switched courses and headed up, quietly making his way up the steep path to a secluded precipice.

_Hmm…not a bad view._

He knelt down, taking a seat near the edge with one of his legs hanging over the lip of the cliff. He felt pretty satisfied; the girls were just below him and he was in clear earshot, not to mention he was pretty damn comfortable.

Under different circumstances, he probably would have admired the sunset; the light bent on the waves, sending iridescent rays shining brilliantly on the dusky water. He felt guilty deep down, it was far to beautiful for his eyes…it wasn't fair that he got to see it when she might never be able too.

"She would have loved this…"he said quietly; words caught up in the gentle breeze, stealing them away until it was as if he had never said anything.

He smiled faintly at just the thought of her; he could see every contour of her delicate features, imagine with clarity the smile that would grace her lips at such a sight.

However, his head was jerked from those comforting memories by a shrill shriek from below. His ease was ultimately drained as his muscles tensed once again with the resurfacing weight of the situation. He probably should've been watching them…

"Selphie! Don't do that, you'd think you were being murdered or something…geez it's just cold water."

"No, not cold Kairi, totally freezing!"

He couldn't help but allow his mouth to bend into a frown as he leaned back once again, having sat forwards with an apparently misplaced concern. But he couldn't keep his curiosity from emerging, now that his mind was no longer ensnared by her haunting memory. He wondered if she looked anything like Naminé…

He leant forwards again, this time for a completely different reason, and focused his intense viridian gaze to scan the beach below. He quickly spotted the brown haired, annoying as hell, girl close to the water's edge and passed over her figure to hone in on the other girl.

Emerald eyes fell upon her face and he felt that familiar ache in his chest except it was so much stronger this time. Strong to the degree that he could've doubled over in pain…his chest felt torn and raw; breath came out in shallow waves, cutting down his defenses like they were mere paper.

It was like being given a small glimpse of everything he didn't have, it hurt so much more than anything he had ever felt…sort of like watching yourself die inside, which is the worst kind of wound.

But it was also the sort of pain that came and left in the blink of an eye…severe agony that if even for only a second could seem like forever. And it always left a parting gift for your hospitality, scars that served as a constant reminder.

He was almost scared to take a second look at her but, upon that second glance he realized that the first cut was truly the deepest. As his gaze skimmed her features, he understood why it had been so hard, why it had cost him so much. Apart from the difference in their hair, they could have been the same person.

Kind blue eyes that sparkled just like hers had, the same illuminating smile. They were one in the same, it was bluntly obvious that she was Naminé's somebody. But yet, they were different…at least to him.

It didn't matter that they shared the same eyes, the same smile, the same heart. There was one thing that Kairi didn't have that Naminé did, the one thing that made them different.

She didn't have him.

Maybe it didn't seem like much, but he would dwell on it. Naminé was not what her namesake made her out to be…she wasn't just half of someone, not to him. She was the only whole person he knew, it's the only way he had ever seen her…would ever see her.

He just hoped he didn't have to lose her…he'd be damned if she didn't make him who he was. And if he lost her, he'd lose a piece of himself as well.

He let his gaze linger on the girl, at least as far as their looks went he could still feel like he had her close to him right? Even if that comfort wasn't what it would be with Naminé, it was definitely still something and he'd silence the voice that screamed that it was pretend.

He knew it inside, but he wouldn't react to it. For the moment it felt fine; and anyways, once he did find that comfort again, it would taste so much more sweet.

Tangled in the moment, he let his guard down…as well as his danger signals. So naturally, he didn't pick up the sound of nearby footsteps or catch the glimpse of someone out of the corner of, his usually, sharpened peripheral vision.

It wasn't until a hand squeezed his shoulder that he leapt up from his spot on the ground, muscles exceedingly tensed and emerald eyes narrowed fiercely. He was not at all fond of being caught off guard.

"Axel, calm down…it's just me sweetie."

The inferno relaxed, at least a bit, and ran a gloved hand through his shock of crimson hair, continuing to glare at the dark-cloaked woman nearby.

"For fuck's sake Larxene, don't sneak up on me…and do yourself a favor and never call me that again, you're way beyond pushing it…" the fiery man sighed with irritation, he'd admit he was relieved it was just her…but then again, he was still pretty much just pissed that it **was **her.

"I see you found that little wench's somebody…" the Savage Nymph muttered, peering over the cliff's edge and casually nudging a small rock over the brink with the toe of her boot.

"You know her name Larxene, why don't you start using it," the man said heatedly; pulling the woman away from the edge roughly, evidently annoyed at her loose tongue, "And I don't think 'observe' entails hitting her with rocks…" he muttered hypocritically, but, hey, it's not like she knew.

"Maybe it does to me," she began with a grin that faded as her eyes met his hard stare, "Fine…but what are we supposed to do anyways, I don't want to watch that stupid girl all day!"

"Then why don't you leave? I don't need you here," he grumbled, feeling the onslaught of a headache from her overpowering presence.

"Leave again? Yeah right…anyways, I know you need me here. You're just too shy to say it." she purred softly, stepping in front of him and toying with the zipper of his cloak.

"I just fucking said that I don't," his voice sharpened to a fine point, ripping her hand from his chest and stepping away, "As long as you don't try anything stupid, like that, and you stay away from me, you can stay…I guess."

"Whatever you say, but, where are we going to stay overnight?" she questioned with interest; and by the look of her expectant eyes, she was making assumptions.

"Umm, here…what did you expect, a hotel? We're not on a freaking vacation Larxene…" he groaned in disbelief; taking a seat on a nearby rock, suddenly feeling incredibly weary.

_These are going to be the longest fucking days of my life…_

**.::.x.::.**

Darkness.

That's all she could feel now…all she could see. She couldn't even remember what it was like to be near light, she missed it more than she thought she ever could.

It was getting so hard to breathe…should it be that way?

It was practically impossible to move; dark tendrils bound her legs, it felt like trying to move through molasses…black and thick. She couldn't even tell if she had made any progress, time seemed to move so slow. But then again, she wouldn't know either way, nothing ever changed. Just that constant suffocating darkness.

She wanted to break free, but the more she struggled…the more she drowned. She felt stupid for thinking she had been close: she had never felt more lost than she did now.

The memory of how light her movements had been was almost painful, now her limbs felt horribly leaden. She remembered looking at them earlier on: she had sworn she wouldn't do that again. She had tried to scream but she had choked on the dense air, the darkness could've been cut with a knife.

Thread like shadows traveled just below her skin, branching thickly and causing livid bruises to rise out of nowhere. They had started out small, but she knew they were spreading. Cruelly making their slow way through her body…she felt like she was dying.

She had lost count of the times she had just wanted to give up. Just lie down and let the darkness take her light, it seemed like a mere dwindling candle anyways. Would it really matter if it was snuffed out? She was running out of reasons as to why it would.

She could taste blood…should it be that way?

It had started out small…as most things do. Simply believing she had bitten her lip, the metallic taste being fleeting. But of course, poison takes it's time. She couldn't accept that her lip was the source…I mean who could when the you taste the blood long before it hits your tongue.

How could it hit your tongue when it comes from your throat…when it starts to fill your lungs. She knew that was why it was hard to breathe…she was choking on her own life.

She'd never be able to make it…to wherever she was supposed to be going. She wasn't even sure of that…she was supposed to follow her heart, listen to it.

Like it was the simplest thing…

She didn't suppose that advice applied when your heart started to fail…along with everything else in your body. When it's beats became indistinct against all the sounds that filled her head, it was like trying to hear the fluttering of a butterflies wings.

It shouldn't be that way.

The only strength she had been able to hold within her chest came from the memory of **him**. Just like the burning core within his chest, it had consumed her fear. Given her sight when the shadows left her blind, breath when the darkness had stolen it away…hope, when she thought she had none left.

But, it didn't surprise her when she felt that begin to die too. It was the last thing she had, and she needed it. The fact that she had been willing to let that show, made it vulnerable…

Made her vulnerable.

She felt her knees give way, muscles surrendering to the weight of the darkness. Her breath came out shallow, body shuddering from the effort: an effort that had never had to be so hard.

Her slender arms trembled as she tried, and failed, to support her body. Back bending under the pressure of the shadows, she would have held out until her back had broken, but her arm's did not have the same idea. Her cheek hit the ground.

Hard.

In one last attempt, she gathered just enough strength. Just enough to utter one word, one name. Even if he never heard it, she wanted his name to be the last word to fall from her dying breath.

It was less than a whisper, less than she could ever hope he would hear.

"Axel…"

Less than he would ever know.

**.::.x.::.**

The sky was held in midnight's grasp, the sun having been stolen underneath the horizon. Maybe it was the night's air that stirred him from his slumber, having turned cold without the warmth of the golden rays. His viridian eyes cut through the night as an ominous feeling swept him from his dreams.

He felt a heavy weight against his shoulder and saw that Larxene had, obviously, waited for him to fall asleep before taking her place beside him, leaning against his body. He pushed her away, adjusting her so she curled up against a rock instead of him, trying not to disturb her. The last thing he wanted was Larxene to be awake, at least when she was asleep she was quiet.

A thunderous sound made him jump, but he calmed as he realized it was the Savage Nymph snoring…okay so he had been a little off, she was definitely not quiet in either state. Damn, that woman could snore…

He lifted himself from the ground, giving his legs a quick stretch before moving a little further away from the sleeping woman. Unfortunately, his night vision was considerably impaired by the lingering slumber that tainted his bright eyes. The fiery man felt his boot snag on a rock that he hadn't caught in his line of sight and he found himself stumbling precariously, before coming to a stop as he smacked loudly into a tree.

Ego bruised more than anything, he whirled around to check if the sound had brought the woman from her slumber. He watched with bated breath as she shifted slightly, before grunting and moving closer to the rock.

He felt a small smirk cross his features, only to disappear as that same oppression returned. The same feeling that he was now sure had woken him up. It sent him instantly on edge even though he couldn't figure out why it unsettled him.

But that's when he heard it…

It didn't come to his ears exactly, more like from his mind. Resonating against his skull, leaving a lasting impression among his thoughts. He could feel his body lock up, his insides sent rigid from a sweeping chill that definitely did not come from the wind. It was like a ghost, passing without leaving anything to show for it's presence. But he knew it had been there, he was left with that feeling…that pain. The ache he had become quite accustomed to, it wasn't at it's worst but it **was **there. Only it was faint this time, scarily distant.

It felt like it was…dying.

But, something was wrong…it didn't feel right.

Once the pieces fell into place, it hit him with a crushing impact. Those feelings, those moments of penetrable pain, they always traced back to her. Like a thin thread, there had always been a link between him and her whenever he had felt that raw aching.

It had always been relatively strong, constant. Now, it wasn't even there sometimes; only re-emerging weaker than before. The lapses in between growing disturbingly longer…something was wrong with her.

She couldn't be…fading, could she? No, she was too strong. But, he couldn't shake that feeling, he couldn't tell himself things were alright. He just couldn't this time, she meant too much to leave her fate up to chance.

He wouldn't let that happen. Not if she needed help.

Not if she needed him.

Not that he really knew how to help her…but, if all he could do was be by her side, that's what he'd do. He never should have left her side in the first place…

He looked in Larxene's direction, summoning up a portal would definitely wake her up…maybe he should just make something up.

_Fuck that, I don't have that kind of time…and neither does Naminé. _

His hand pulsated with pure darkness as he conjured an opening of shadows, cutting a black hole in the air. He heard the woman stir from her position on the ground as he stepped into the swirling abyss. He saw her eyes focus on him and she opened her mouth, about to speak words of which he wouldn't catch.

He broke into a sprint as he felt the familiarity of the stale air of their castle, emerging from the portal near the lab's doors. He burst through the doors and almost ran smack into Lexaeus's brawny frame.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be in the field?" the assistant's deep voice questioned.

"Umm…yeah, but, I just had to check up on something…Larxene's holding down the fort," the fiery man lied, throwing in a casual smirk, "You wouldn't happen to know where Vexen is, would you? He monitors Naminé right, I need a report on her progress…" the inferno said smoothly, pleased at how easily the lie was coming together.

"Oh, he's probably having his coffee or something…I'm pretty much always usually in charge of monitoring her, but to tell you the truth I just sleep most of the time. It's not like she's going anywhere…" the burly man admitted.

"You don't check on her?" the fire tamer said in a deadly quiet tone, silent rage boiling his blood.

"Nope, I just tell Vexen that there's been no change…hell, I can't remember the last time I actually went in there." the broad-shouldered man said with a stupid chuckle, unaware of the furious pyro's clenched fist.

Axel couldn't help himself; he couldn't believe anyone would put a lazy piece of shit like Lexaeus in charge of something so…important. His compressed fist wasted no time in meeting with the man's thick chin, catching the Silent Hero off guard and sending him to the floor with ease.

Inspecting the no good lump on the floor, that was Lexaeus, Axel was satisfied to see that he had knocked him out…anger had it's subtle upsides.

"Stupid fuck…" the fire dancer seethed lividly as he quickly stepped over the unconscious man's body.

His footsteps reverberated off the cold steel walls of the lab, following him like a shadow as he made his way towards the pod room. The heaviness in his chest increasing with every step, he hoped she was alright. If anything happened to her…he wasn't sure what he would do.

He burst through the door, emerald eyes shaded by flecks of concern. His gaze fell upon the pod, petal-like covers folded around her, sealing her in.

Keeping him out.

He jogged up to the pod, trying to see inside but failing as the misty material eluded his desperate gaze. He felt so useless; she shouldn't have to fight alone, she needed help and no one could come to her rescue.

He placed his hand on the pod's deathly cool surface; it shouldn't be that way, it shouldn't be so cold. He couldn't feel her like he should; only able to grasp at evanescent tendrils of her light, she was losing…she was weak.

She was slipping away.

He felt a small surge, so little that he barely caught it. Maybe she didn't know it herself, but a part of her could feel his presence…that part of her was reaching out.

He closed his eyes, hand still resting on the cool surface, he wasn't sure what he was doing but it was a feeling he had…a strong one. He delved deep inside his body, passing the crawling emptiness in his chest and pulled at something much purer. Forcing the warm strength of his smoldering core through his arm, bleeding it slowly into the pod.

He felt his body growing weaker; but he continued to drain his power, hoping that he was passing it onto her. He'd be able to get back his strength, she needed this more than he did. His legs almost gave way; body stumbling back, hand losing contact with the pod.

He was just lucky there was a couch in this room like most of the white rooms; he collapsed into the cushions, watching as his vision turned black. He was too weak to do anything, his mind could only grasp pathetically at dwindling thoughts.

He hoped she would be okay…

That he wasn't too late.

* * *

Well that was that, hope you readers liked it and it was worth the wait...which I am really sorry about and I hope it wasn't too short. There is a next chapter too so I hope you'll bear with me for that too. Anyways, that's all for now...just remember to read and review, I'd like to know what you thought. :) 

Until then, cheers!

- Michelle


	9. Glow

Hey everyone, I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long even after I promised I wouldn't do it again. Forgive me! Anyways, I hope this chapter is good with the wait and all and plus this chapter I'm pretty sure is the last...but I need you to tell me if it was good enough to be the last, this is the first time I've had to end a multi-chapter story so please tell me if this ending was good and solid. And tell me if it wasn't, it would help alot :) Hope it's not lame!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and/or any of the characters, they belong to Square Enix and Disney.**

One thought that is Axel's and it's in _italics._

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**.::Picture To Burn::.**

**Chapter 9: Glow...**

* * *

She was painfully aware of the cold tendrils that encased her small body, slowly choking the life from her like a razor wire. Why couldn't it just end already! Why couldn't they just end it…she didn't want to have to suffer. She wasn't sure she could take it…she didn't think she could handle the pain.

Hadn't she been through enough?

She could feel the weight of her eyelids drain the remainder of her strength, she could barely believe she was just trying to keep her eyes open. She had no choice but to let her lids fall upon her deadening eyes…and she knew they might be falling for the last time.

But then she saw it.

Spotted it out of the corner of her eye, the smallest but sweetest glow of light…or at least she thought that's what she had seen. Maybe she was fooling herself…her vision **was** blurry and completely dappled by dark shadows.

But she couldn't help but think, or maybe pray that it was a bit clearer than before.

She found herself taking a shaky breath…she thought it was kind of strange that she was able to.

Had it been her imagination…were the tendrils not quite as tightly coiled as they had been?

She didn't even feel quite as cold as she had, had her body eventually succumbed to numbness…no longer prone to the chill that bit into her very bones. That dulling pain simply a thing of the past?

Then, that same flicker of light captured her strengthening blue gaze, it was so small she had almost missed it.

But then she saw it again, except it was stronger…brighter…closer.

It felt so familiar, almost comforting. And she found it brought a strange but welcome sensation in her chest. An even more personal warmth that she knew she had felt before. She could feel it spread through her limbs like it had many times before, give her back her senses and ignite something deep inside that the darkness had almost killed.

What was going on? She knew she hadn't done this…but he couldn't of heard her, could he?

She couldn't keep a smile from tempting the corners of her lips. She just couldn't ignore the feeling that light had left with her, the impression that it left on her heart…or the one it brought back. Powerful aggression; yet, the softest tenderness.

It was too familiar for her to miss, she could practically feel him right there with her.

"You did hear me didn't you…" she whispered to herself.

Even when she had thought he'd never hear that last whisper on her dying breath…he had. He'd cared enough to be there when she needed him, when she needed to be saved. She felt stupid for not realizing that he saw her as someone worth saving…that he had always seen her that way.

And she knew she couldn't let him down now…she would always need him, and he just might need her.

She blinked away the vacant stare that had held her gaze and stuck her chin out in determination. She repositioned herself with some difficulty before shoving away the dead coils that clung to her pales legs, mouth set in a grimace as she struggled under their weight.

She rose from her position on the floor, wavering slightly from her recovering strength. She couldn't help but feel, somehow, a little bit safer. Wherever she'd end up…he'd be there, at times only in her heart but there all the same. And there was really nothing else she needed.

Maybe listening to your heart wasn't such a hard thing to do after all…especially when the voice of another's was calling out to you and rejoicing with your own with each step you took.

Steps that brought you closer to home.

She knew it would keep her going, at least until she could hear every single beat of her heart in time with his.

At least until she could reach out and touch him again.

So she brushed her bangs from her shining eyes, fierce with a hope and resolve she never thought she'd get the chance to feel again. Her first steps were shaky, as most are, but she'd never let her head fall. She wouldn't let herself and he wouldn't let her either.

And her stride grew strong, headed in the direction her heart knew was the right one.

It wasn't long before she felt something shift inside…pieces fall back into place where they had once been missing. Her movements seemed to slow, almost come to an abrupt stop. She had an idea of what was happening and she knew she wasn't afraid of it. She was glad it was happening, it brought her one giant step closer to being whole again…well as whole as she had been before she had fallen apart.

She could feel her body and soul work in unison to sew themselves back together, they wanted to be rejoined just as much as she did.

She was so close now. She could actually feel it…feel every single imaginary stitch that slowly mended her wound.

It had taken her such a long time…or at least, that's the way it had felt but, she had finally put everything back just the way it was.

Just the way it had been.

Every smile, every laugh, every tear…everything that eventually made up the person she was.

Her head felt sluggish. Just another sign that she was flowing back into her old body, her real body. She was pretty sure she'd fall asleep…it was supposed to ensure a safe transition. Or at least she was pretty sure that was why, she was still learning the curve of her abilities.

Her azure gaze began to blur and she found she could just barely control their focus. Her eyelids began to inch their way over her softly glazed irises. A pretty spectrum of light left dazzling fractures on her vision as it seeped through the thin skin of her lids.

Then, the bright light began to dull. She felt herself being pulled away from her sub-conscious, blackness spreading across her eyes to take the place of the light's last fading rays.

It wouldn't be long now…

**.::.x.::.**

Then, she felt another tug. Except this one pulled her back to consciousness. Her eyes were still veiled by her lids, but she found that a penetratingly bright light still permeated her vision.

Had she done something wrong? Was she still stuck in her sub-conscious?

Would she ever get out?

She forced herself to lift her lids away from her azure orbs, wide-eyed and expecting the worst. She couldn't help herself, her mind immediately panicked at the thin, filmy layer that surrounded her tense body. In that moment she couldn't calm down and really look and analyze the situation with a clear head.

"No…" she whispered in a voice breaking with despair.

Her slender fingers trembled as she reached out and pressed her palms against the warm surface. She couldn't of gotten this far just to end up as some hopeless cage bird forever imprisoned in her mind. It wasn't fair…she had been through so much just to find her way out and find her way back to him.

To somehow end up back in his arms…

She'd give anything to be with him. Feel safe at least once more.

Feel…loved.

She knew it was possible, she'd like to think that believing in it was enough.

And she'd never let it go.

But, was this really as far as she'd be able to go? She didn't want to except it…she wasn't sure she could.

A sob clawed it's way up from the depth of her soul and wracked her small frame. Her fingers curled into tiny fists before they pounded against the resilient layer that held her prisoner. She threw back her head and cried out as loudly as her small lungs could allow.

"LET ME OUT! Just…let me out…"

She pushed her back against the unyielding barrier and let her body sink to the floor, her spine sending tiny jars through her frame as it collided with each groove in the material. She watched as her breath made a little cloud in front of her face as she let out a heavy sigh. Her arms hung limp by her sides, willowy fingers carefully tracing meaningless designs in the milky layers that encircled her.

Then something about the texture registered in her head…it seemed somehow familiar.

She'd felt it before, she knew she had.

"It can't be…"

She sat up, arms tense with trepidation where they had been lifeless just moments ago. She couldn't believe she hadn't recognized it earlier. She blamed her fear for that, but she was beginning to feel really…stupid.

Her cheeks grew almost unbearably hot and she knew a bright blush was creeping along her cheekbones. Her lips broke into a sheepish smile and she just couldn't hold back a nervous giggle from escaping her mouth at the whole situation. She couldn't help but feel glad that no one was there to see her self-implode, she felt really embarrassed.

She's been in the restoration pod the entire time.

"Way to keep cool under pressure…I'm such an idiot."

She brought herself to her knees before rising back to her feet. She hoped she could remember how to do this…she was positive she'd gotten at least far enough in her studies to know how to leave the chamber. She pressed her hands back against the cloudy surface; this time with purpose, not desperation. Her eyelids fell slowly and she lured the will from deep inside her soul.

She felt that will within her grasp and pulled at it like a loose thread until it the strength flowed throughout her body. She felt the energy pool in her palms where it swirled gently. She drew a long breath before releasing the energy where it had been pulsing at her fingertips.

Her arms gradually lowered to her sides and all that was left of that energy was a faint breeze that tickled her face as that last dying gust dissipated into the air. She heard a quiet click and watched with glistening eyes as the petals of the pod began to gently unfold around her.

"It worked…" she whispered slowly, disbelief evident in her quiet voice.

She stumbled down from the pod's center and as her feet finally hit the floor of something solid and real, she got a chance to take in her surroundings.

White walls, white furniture, white equipment, a black cloaked man, …wait!

Her wide blue eyes snapped back to the man slumped on one of the monotonous white couches. The man with his telltale and raging head of scarlet hair. But, there was something that wasn't right about him…he didn't look like himself.

"Oh no…Axel…"

Her steps quickened as she closed the distance between them. She crouched to get a better look at him. Her knees hit the floor hard and a sharp pain shot up her legs…she didn't care. She fumbled as she tried to lift up one of his sleeves to feel for a pulse…but then she stopped, remembering that he wouldn't have one.

And she felt stupid for the second time that day.

She couldn't help but feel ashamed that she had forgotten the thing that plagued them all as she let go of his sleeve and instead focused her gaze on his chest. He'd at least be breathing…that's one thing Nobody's had the capacity to do.

Every second felt like forever, just waiting for his chest to rise and then fall. The movement was so slight that she almost didn't even catch it, but the one thing she couldn't of missed was the shallow sound that his breathing forced through his lips. Why wasn't he breathing right, it shouldn't sound like such a struggle…nor should it be.

The sound of him in pain broke her heart.

At least, it would have if her heart was whole enough to break.

She intertwined her fingers with his gloved hand, the texture against her skin sending a painful nostalgia that seared her mind like a burn she knew he could supply. Her eyes studied his features, tears pooling along her lash line like rain after a storm.

She stroked his cold cheek, her hand no longer trembling like it had the first time she had touched him. She knew she didn't have to be afraid of him…she could only hope it wasn't one of those things you find out once it's too late.

She found herself taking a seat beside him on the lonely, white couch. Nestling her body against his own, sad that their roles seemed to be reversed…she was offering him warmth…she was protecting him.

He probably would've laughed at the thought of someone having to keep him warm. Him, the Flurry of Dancing Flames. What a thought…but it wasn't just a thought anymore.

It was reality.

A cold, harsh reality.

She brought her lips to his cheek, leaving a soft kiss on his icy skin. She lingered inches from his face, gazing sadly at the glistening stain that her tears had left on his cheek.

"I can't lose you, I just can't let you become a memory…I need you." she whispered into his cloak, pressing her face roughly into the dark folds of fabric.

She felt her hair stir from a slow rustle of air…must've been a stray gust of wind, right?

She could've sworn she felt a slight movement close to her body…she dismissed it as her own shifting

She couldn't hear the serrated sound of his breathing…but she could still feel the rise and fall of his chest.

And then…she felt that feeling that she'd never forget, could never misplace. A warmth that started in her soul and spread all the way to her nose. The warmth she felt whenever he held her in his arms. His gloved hand twitched in her hand before gently squeezing back, his fingers joining hers as they entwined.

"I'm sorry Naminé…"

Her azure eyes snapped open immediately as the achingly familiar voice met her ears. She raised her gaze to meet the fiery emerald eyes she had almost forgotten.

"I should've been protecting you and I ended up hurting you…"

She placed a finger on his lips, making him stop before slipping into his arms and just holding onto him with every bit of strength she had left.

"It doesn't matter, you're okay…don't apologize for that." she said with a happiness so tangible, he swore he could hold it in the palm of his hand.

He felt her body relax against him as his arms encircled her, keeping her safe. The kind of promise that didn't need words, it just…was. And it always would be.

"Alright I won't…but I think I'm due for an apology for being a total asshole." he said with a smirk she could hear in his voice, but laced with a sincerity that his lips didn't convey.

"Apology accepted."

The fiery man pulled her closer to his body, but something was still bothering him. A thought that just wouldn't be laid to rest. He had to get it off his chest, tie up this last frustratingly loose end.

"I think you need to know something…about the way I treated you and all. I always get angry and defensive when I try to let someone in, when I really want to like someone," he paused, still second guessing if this was even right to say, "And these past few days…I've never been angrier, I've been acting out in ways I never thought I ever would. And it's because of you."

She searched his eyes, unsure of what this all meant.

"You make me feel things that I never thought I could…never thought I would. It makes me so confused because I don't know what to do and that means that I could let you down. And I know I could never do that to you.

_It's now or never…_

"Naminé…I love you."

He knew it probably wasn't the right thing to say, but he had to do it. He watched as her gaze fell, and he felt her faintly squeeze his hand.

"We both know that you don't…you can't."

He knew she'd say it, she had to…but, it didn't really matter to him. He lifted her chin with his hand and looked into her beautiful oceanic eyes, and he watched as her lips curved into a small smile.

"But if I could love you…I know I would."

* * *

Well that was the last chapter...please read and review! I need to know if it was satisfying enough, did you enjoy it, did I do a good job, was this story enjoyable? Stuff like that, it would really help and be appreciated beyond your belief! So hope you enjoyed your stay, and leave your comments in the ol' suggestion box by pressing the pretty blue button! I need you guys to tell me if this story ending now is good you know, did the chapter portray a good, end of story feel? Hope my first story ending was a good one!

Thank you, and lot's of love!

Michelle


End file.
